The End of the 18th Order?
by Lord Oshujax
Summary: Two villains plotting to take out the 18th Order need to get rid of Oshujax, The Master Of Time, before their plan can commence. Will the villains succeed? Is this really the End of the 18th Order?
1. A Devious Scheme

A man in a crimson red cloak walked on a beach(The same dark beach shown at the beginning of KH2). The cloak was formerly white, appearing to be covered in blood stains. The man stood at a height of 5 foot 7, hands covered in blood, as he stood licking the blood that flowed like a river from his lip, appearing to have bitten it. He grunted in pain and angst, shaking all over, cursing his misfortune.

"Damn that Oshujax…how could he beat me? He was weak when he was a child, but HOW in the HELL can his Nobody self have the strength to defeat me?!?!?! I beat him as a child all the time when he was human! So HOW can he beat me now?"

A second figure, wearing a black cloak with dark blue tribal patterns all over the cloak appeared. "He's gained more strength ever since he's had control over time. It appears that you have fallen victim to him." The blood drenched man turned to see this person. "I see….but how could he beat me? I could just stand there and I'd already be bloodied up!" The second man told him that Oshujax could control time, giving him deity like strength. The first man then went back and thought. He did feel as though time was stopping or slowing too much for some unknown reason. He just thought that Oshu had too much speed and strength and was literally unstoppable. Instead, what he found is that Oshu could control time. However, he did take notice to the one time he didn't stop it for about two minutes: it was obvious, because he only stopped time when he had a Staff in his hand. The first man then thought hard while the second man went and told him about Oshu.

"He's got control of time and he knows every magical technique. There seems to be no way to beat him. If someone can kill him, an attack can be launched on the 18th Order!"

"Not to worry, I think I have an idea about how to beat him.", said the first man. "We don't need to kill him. We just need to capture him." The second figure stood shocked and silenced for a minute until he just ranted at the first one. "WHAT? You're kidding right? He'll just reverse time to get himself out!" The first man then slapped the second one. "Listen to me. The Staff in his hand, is the key to his power. See, it was hard, but it was quite easy once you think. He can't control time unless he has the Staff he wields in his hands. All we have to do is either steal it, or break it. If we break his staff, he can't use the powers of time. Even the minion/right hand man he used on me would turn on him, because he wouldn't be able to control time." The second man took a minute to think about this. Then he stood shocked and gasped. The same thing happened in HIS fight with Oshu, where he couldn't control time without his trusty Staff.

"That's ingenious! Then we can attack the 18th Order!"

The first man nodded at this statement. "See, without Oshujax's time powers, the Order is doomed to go extinct. Along with any other Nobodies with them. And what is your name?"

"My name? It's Saixhrn. As for you?", questioned the second man.

"It's Dachxcirk. Pleasure to meet you, Saixhrn."

The two shook hands and started to formulate a plot to get rid of the Master of Time and the rest of the 18th Order.


	2. The Plan of Attack

Saixhrn and Dachxcirk sat and plotted. "So how do we do this?" said Saixhrn. "Well….it's gonna be tricky….he IS the Master of Time, and it's not like we can just walk into their turf and demand to find Oshujax. We need a subordinate. A hostage. Someone we can use to our advantage." Dachxcirk said. "Is there anyone that Oshu is good friends with?" "Well…I have heard rumors that he along with some guy named Shoujax call themselves the Drug Taco Brothers. Shoujax is the complete polar opposite of Oshujax. He hasn't won a single battle yet, while Oshu has won many. But somehow, these two together are unstoppable. They're also best friends."

Dachxcirk laughed. "Drug Taco Brothers? What the hell kind of name is that? But that'll work for me. All we need to do now make Oshujax think that his pal was captured by us. Then he'll come running on his own for us. If this 'Shoujax' is as much of a friend as Oshu thinks he is, Oshu will come running, looking for him. Then all we just do is ambush him, steal his Staff, break it, and then we either capture him or kill him. Either way is fine, just as long as the 18th Order is destroyed once and for all, without their 'security blanket' there to assist them."

Saixhrn nodded. "It'd be better if we capture him though. He has tons of valuable info we could use. Like where their hideout is, member info, other things of issues that are considered those of immediate necessity for us to be advised about." Dachxcirk nodded back. "Well, when you put it that way, it IS necessary to capture him. It's not like he NEEDS to die, he just needs to have his time powers removed. That way, there will be nothing that he or the Order can do to stop us. So now we need to leave a note. But we can't get into the castle to deliver the message to Oshujax. We need a spy."

Saixhrn grinned and laughed. "Well, there is one person. His name is Broxcert. He's been giving the 18th Order a tough time, and he even killed two members. His power is incredible. ANYTHING that one person throws at him, he can take it, reverse the effect, and send it right back. He's even infiltrated the Order's HQ once before." "I see. Then we need to get to him. We need a backdoor into the Castle to leave a note for Oshu to leave the castle and get him to go to our location. So that's what we need to do first. Until then, Saixhrn, it would be best that you hone your abilities and get ready for a battle. We know our plan, but it still won't be easy. We just need to find a way to get the Staff away from him, then we break it. So yeah. Now then, I need to tend to my wounds."


	3. Betrayal In Progress

Oshujax was sitting in the Blank Shot Saloon when Rextly came over the intercom. "All 18th Order members and minions please head to the meeting room for an urgent meeting as ordered by our leader, jYexrem." "Looks like something's up if it's immediate. Well, can't just sit around wondering what's up. Let's go." He walked out of the Saloon and through the hallway past jYexrem's library to find Nixalcti struggling over something. She had a ladder propped up to the top of a bookshelf, begging her kitty to get down from the bookshelf and go to her. She begged and begged, but still, the kitty wouldn't go to her arms. Oshu cast Anti Graviga on his feet and went over to Nixalcti, and started to call for the kitty. The kitty went over to Oshu and jumped onto his shoulder, safe and sound.

"Don't pout anymore, Nixy. I got her. She's safe."

Nixalcti cheered and huggled Oshu. "Thanks Oshu."

"Eh, it's no prob. Anyways, jYex needs everyone to head to the meeting room now. Says the meeting we're havin' is urgent. Looks like something's going down. Shall we head there?" Oshu asked. "Just as long as you don't grab my butt or try to get my bra." "Fine by me. Not like I was gonna, it's too early to do that anyways." That only annoyed Nixalcti, but not much. Oshu hadn't been pulling any Saloon antics in a while, so she decided to trust him. She went down the ladder and Oshu went to the ground. Then for some reason that neither Nix or Oshu had no clear idea why, they held hands to the meeting room and found two empty chairs in the front row. Nix took her seat at the far right while Oshu sat next to her, seeing that Shoujax wasn't already sitting there, while the other members piled in. Minions and other impatient members like Xemjas started to ask what was going to happen at the meeting, because he was the Master of Time.

"Guys, I can't predict the future unless there's solid proof about that future being valid. I can't tell if someone will get demoted one day or when an attack on the Order will happen. Stop being so impatient and just listen to what jYexrem has to say instead of bothering me about a situation that I would have no idea about, even if I'm the Master of Time.", said Oshu in a very annoyed tone. Nixalcti just smiled and stroked Oshu's purple hair. "Now Oshu…..calm down, k? Be good." "K, Nix." The minions and members dispersed and took their seats while the lights went off and jYexrem walked to the podium. "Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. We have some good news and bad news."

jYexrem cleared his throat. "Well, the bad news first then. Because Shoujax has obtained a human heart, he will no longer be in the 18th Order. There is a chance that even with this human heart, Shoujax could end up landing back into the 18th Order." Oshu stood shocked. "Mah Drug Buddy's gone….damn it. Now I have to do all the crazy stuff." Even if Shoujax was Oshu's right hand man in Saloon antics and juvenile pranking, Shoujax was also one of the most well respected members. The entire Order was shocked by this development. Shoujax came out and made one final speech to everyone. "May the 18th Order live on. I would like to thank jYexrem for letting me in and giving me his trust. I'd like to thank Lyrxet and Rextly for the bomb spars. But more importantly, I'd like to thank Oshu. For introducing me to the wonderfully addictive Drug Taco. Whatever you grow, you grow it good. But you're also a cool guy, and I'd like you to have my rank, buddy. Drug Taco Brothers 4 Lyfe. Thanks everyone, and I hope to see you all soon." Shoujax's farewell was short, simple, and to the point. The entire Order stood up and gave Shoujax a standing ovation and started to chant his name.

Shoujax then left, never to return. At least, for a while, is what Oshu was hoping for. jYexrem returned to the podium. "Farewell, Shou. But in other news, we have a returning member coming back to us. Everyone, welcome back, Xiammes!"

"No fucking way. You're kidding me. Xiammes is back?!", said a surprised Oshu. Sure enough, Xiammes came from behind the curtain, with Killswitch Engage-This Fire Burns(CM Punk's Theme) blaring on the speakers as he made his way back to the podium. "I'm back! And I'm taking my rank back. Oshujax. You better be ready, man. I'm coming for that spot. Best believe." Oshu stood up, and told Xiammes to just bring it. There wasn't anything left to say, so Oshu left the meeting room and went into the meadow to practice. When he arrived, he saw four figures in the distance talking. Seeing as something was happening, Oshu quietly went over and hid in a bush, to see four figures talking. Two figures there he had fought before, and the other two turned out to be Broxcert, and wait...Who was that? Was that SASXE standing with those four? What the hell was going on?


	4. A Dark Development

Saixhrn and Dachxcirk were walking on a road near a meadow, when they found Broxcert terrorizing Nobodies that came his way. He had made clones of Oshujax, Nixalcti, and jYexrem, and told them to attack him. The clone Oshu stopped time while Broxcert used a warp technique to counter Oshu's time halt. Oshu stopped time in one dimension, while Broxcert kicked Oshu's ass in another. A hole opened in the time-space continuum, and the clone Oshu disappeared. The clone of Nixalcti had attacked Broxcert with ice. Broxcert called upon a black hole to absorb the ice and send back fire at the Nixalcti clone, as the clone melted. As for the jYexrem clone, Broxcert simply tired him out and then stabbed him with his sword. The way to do that was to get jYexrem angry and get him to chase Broxcert. That wore away at the jYexrem clone's stamina. By then, the clone had been down on one knee, and then it was finished.

"What'd I tell you, Dach? He's good.", said Saixhrn. "I see. I am interested in an alliance with him." The two walked up to Broxcert when he turned. "What the hell do you two want?" said Broxcert. "Oh don't worry about us. We're just passing through, looking for a way to infiltrate the 18th Order's castle.", Dachxcirk replied. "The 18th Order eh? We have similar goals. Like you, I want to see the end of the 18th Order. Especially that data manipulator, Rextly. Perhaps we should create an alliance." "Interesting….but what's in it for us?" "Oh don't worry about that. We will have taken out the 18th Order. Then, you may do as you wish afterward. But if you'd like to stay, I promise you a high seat of power. You, sir, will have command of our armies." "I see. And what about Saixhrn here?" "Well….I guess he could lead our spec ops unit if we have one." "Hehe. I see, Broxcert. We have a deal." The three then made a pact while Sasxe walked to them. He appeared to be enraged over something. Deciding to see what the angered one was mad about, they walked over to Sasxe. "What is your trouble, young one?" Sasxe then stared them down. "First off, I'm not a kid. And secondly, I'm pissed at that damn Oshujax."

As soon as they heard the word 'Oshujax' come out of his mouth, they smirked. "Oshu, eh? What'd he do?" "He attacked me for no reason. I mean, it's like he had no conscience. I told him to stop, and he still attacked. I have bruises and cuts all over my body, and yet he still wouldn't stop then." Broxcert became alarmed by this. He remembered who this person was. This person had tried to attack him once before and even managed to beat him because of his Sharingan ability. However, this person was fought off by a near perfect clone of Oshujax when Broxcert disappeared away from him to recuperate. That gave Broxcert an idea. "So you're mad at Oshujax, huh? Because he attacked you?" "Yes."

Saixhrn and Dachxcirk stood shocked at this revelation. It appeared that the Master of Time had become too powerful for the Order, so it appeared that Oshu had been wanting to plan a scheme to kill the 18th Order to seize power. Nonetheless, they still couldn't get inside the Order's castle due to the Titan Nobodies blocking all entrance gates and the protective barrier up around the castle, not allowing anyone who wasn't in the Order or an Order minion to enter. This gave them an idea. If Oshu had attacked one of their own members, they would probably want to exact revenge on Oshu and reveal him for the traitor that he was. "Can you show us to him?" "Sure. But a barrier's up. I can lower it for you. This will take a while though."

Oshujax sat in a bush nearby, overhearing a conversation going on between two figures, Broxcert, and Sasxe. But why would Sasxe be talking to them? What's going on with Sasxe? As Oshu overheard the conversation, he just became pissed off more and more as the conversation dragged on. First off, he in no way, shape, or form, harmed Sasxe. He was in the meeting room. Second, Sasxe was in over his head. Lowering a castle's barrier just to allow three evil doers to get to Oshu? That was complete homicide. Then again, Sasxe IS crazy. After seeing this happen right in front of his eyes, he quickly ran to the 18th Order's castle to warn jYexrem about the events that had transpired. However, he wasn't quick enough. By then, Sasxe had gotten behind Oshu, quietly like a ninja and performed Secret Finger Jutsu, catapulting Oshujax out of the bush and in plain view for Saixhrn, Dachxcirk, and Broxcert to see.

"Damn it Sasxe!", Oshu thought. Sasxe then used Kage Buyo(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) to get behind Oshu and performed Lion's Barrage on Oshujax, as he went crashing into the ground below. As Oshu rose, he saw Sasxe. Something inside of Sasxe made him erupt, as the curse mark he had on his neck took hold of Sasxe, spreading all over his body. "OSHUJAX! YOU'LL PAY FOR ATTACKING ME!!!!", roared a pissed Sasxe. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't attack you! How could I when I was elsewhere?" "LIES!" Sasxe then rushed at Oshu, with a fury in his eyes, intent on harming Oshujax. Oshujax grabbed his fist when Sasxe attempted to punch him, as Oshu started to brutally beat Sasxe's torso in using his free left hand. Sasxe kicked Oshu in the face, while Oshu grabbed his foot and twisted his ankle, with Sasxe yelling out in pain. He then slammed Sasxe on the ground and stood on his twisted ankle. "I DID NOT, AND I REPEAT, DID NOT ATTACK YOU, SASXE!" Then Dachxcirk ran to Oshu and speared him off of Sasxe's ankle. Oshu then used his Staff as a boost to go over his enemy and kicked him in the back hard, as his enemy crashed into the ground, while Saixhrn pulled out a sword called Hellion, and performed a Wind Scar-like move on Oshu, invoving hellfire as the flames hit Oshu and burned him heavily. Broxcert then warped in front of Oshu and kicked him in the face, sending Oshu flying into another tree. The four gathered up and waited for the Master of Time to respond.


	5. Awaking A Leviathan

Oshujax had disappeared in front of their eyes. They wondered where had Oshu gone. It was obvious with just barely any thought, if any at all. "A Mirror Image?!?!", said Broxcert. Then, time had stopped with multiple Oshujaxes assaulting the four enemies moving around with great speed. There were twenty Oshus on the scene, attacking all four enemies, with fierce punches, roundhouse kicks, jabs, crosses, uppercuts, many physical attacks going around at once. Then all Oshus summoned two Dark Dragons, combining them into one huge Dragon, as they all burned at the four enemies. When time unfroze, Broxcert found himself badly bruised, Sasxe's ankle was broken, Saixhrn had been badly burned by the dragons, and Dachxcirk's wounds were reopened. Blood flowed like the Nile from all four opponents. Sasxe could not walk, so he retreated.

Dachxcirk had been shaking all over, barely standing. Saixhrn yelled in pain when he tried to pick himself up, while Broxcert grunted in pain. Everyone was hurt but Oshu. "Damn! He had us deceived! How could he do that so quick?", said Dachxcirk. Oshu smirked. "It's because I don't get my panties in a bunch over attempting to defeat one opponent out of cold blood. To be simple, your consuming hatred flusters you! It holds back your TRUE strength, which you can't seem to grasp, DACHXCIRK!" Dachxcirk became angered. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK, OSHU!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!!!!!" Oshu sighed, "Oh, I'll pay alright….I'll pay once I leave you dead, covered in your own blood." Dachxcirk grunted, as he ran toward Oshu, attempting to sock the Time Lord in his face. Oshu grabbed his fist and simply pushed his hand inside Dachxcirk's torso. Oshu's hand glowed purple, injecting poison into Dachxcirk's bloodstream. Dachxcirk yelled in pain again, as he dropped to his knees, now twitching from the poison inside his body.

Oshujax revealed his Sharingan as Saixhrn charged after Oshu with his Hellion sword. He swung downward, as Oshu used Dachxcirk for a shield, forcing Saixhrn to slice his own ally, while poison was still being injected into Dachxcirk. Oshu pulled his hand out, and prepared for Saixhrn, as Saixhrn charged again and swung vertically. Like with Dachxcirk, Oshu ducked and then shoved his hand into his torso, injecting poison into Saixhrn. Saixhrn immediately dropped, now shaking all over. This only left Broxcert now. Oshu stopped time once again, and also injected poison into Broxcert. Time unfroze again, while all opponents shivered.

Broxcert used an "antidote" by throwing himself in the black hole, and instantly came out, cured of his poison. Broxcert also helped Dachxcirk and Saixhrn with this problem, throwing them into the black hole to become cured. Instead of injected poison in their system, there was now a reverse poison. That being antidote, curing their bodies of Oshu's miasma attacks. Oshu looked onward and stood shocked. Even with his time powers and with his opponents harmed with miasma, they stood cured. Then Oshu realized that it was Broxcert's black hole responsible for it. With that hole, it caused Broxcert to be able to take one effect of an opponent's attack, reverse it, and send it right back at them. As soon as the hole disappeared, Dachxcirk jumped to Oshu with great agility and sucker punched Oshu. Saixhrn also helped by jumping with Dachxcirk into the air, slashing the Master of Time in the back. Broxcert then warped again and kicked Oshu straight into the ground, while a darkfire phoenix engulfed Oshu. Sasxe had returned, ankle completely cured. Seems like Sasxe had tricked Oshu with a Shadow Clone.

After getting burned with a phoenix, Oshu reappeared, with the Dahaka and Time Sword in hand. Oshu had entered Final Form. He ran to his opponents with great speed, but Broxcert had opened a black hole right in front of Oshu as soon as Oshu used an ability that made him move at the speed of light. Now it made Oshu go extremely slow. THIS was their chance. Everyone began attacking Oshu, but the Dahaka reversed time to save Oshujax from a beat down. Oshu saw how it happened, and he made sure it wouldn't happen again. Instead, he slowed down time, and launched Dark Dragons at each opponent, two each. All hit their targets because of the slowed time working in Oshu's favor. However, Broxcert's black hole increased the speed of time. But Oshu had a trick up his sleeve. He copied Broxcert's black hole and sped up time, causing the slow of time to happen instead of the speed up. So in other words, Oshu's hole canceled out the effects of Broxcert's. Oshu then used Overdrive to run again at all enemies, slashing everyone with his Time Sword all over their bodies. Everyone except Oshu afterward was dripping with blood. Their arms and legs covered. Their faces wearing a mask of crimson. And Oshu liked every part of it. Whatever the four enemies did to piss Oshujax off, they sure did a good job. Now Oshu would cast a field teleportation spell, and took the enemies to the one place where he and the Dahaka could call home: the Island of Time.

Things weren't looking so good for the four enemies.


	6. Excommunication Revelation

The Island of Time. Where Oshu's Time Staff/Sword came from. Clearly, he had an advantage due to the Dahaka's knowledge of the Island. This is also where Oshu had an alliance with the Dahaka. This was where the Dahaka pledged loyalty to Oshu. However, what he didn't know, was that all three enemies but Sasxe knew where they were and how to get around. This is because Oshu usually teleported them here and finished them off.

Sasxe feared for his life, so he portaled out of the Island and back to Castle Remembrance. He couldn't defeat Oshu here, but he knew how he would defeat Oshu without having to fight. Broxcert, Saixhrn, and Dachxcirk all headed around the Island, looking for the portals, only to be chased by the Dahaka. One was the real thing. The other two were clones generated by Oshu. The real one chased Dachxcirk. Each Dahaka gave chase to their enemy. Broxcert easily rid of his clone by generating a black hole to summon water to flood the Island COMPLETELY. "OSHU! I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOUR TRICKS! I KNOW YOUR DAHAKA'S WEAKNESS, NOW SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Damn Broxcert. No effort. Thanks for ruining the fun.", said a disappointed Oshu. However, the issue changed when bits generated around every enemy. "What? What is this?", said each enemy in their own way. Together, all three ran through the Island, fearing the bits running after them. If they would stop for one second, they would fall victim to the wrath of Oshu's bits. At one points, all three enemies ran into each other at the remains of the throne room. When they did so, there were countless bits around. Everywhere they fired at all three enemies, hitting everyone's wounds with holy fire, burning their enemies. Broxcert tried using a black hole, but he couldn't generate one successfully when he was hit in the back with a flurry of bits. Dachxcirk was helpless and nearly dead. He started to fade away, near the brink of death. Saixhrn, though, was having a little more luck, though still getting hit with bits, he could defend by deflecting the shots sent at him with his Hellion sword. That in turn, caused the destruction of bits. When Broxcert and Dachxcirk saw this technique, they began to use their weapons to deflect the bit shots into each other until no bits remained.

Dacxcirk then yelled again. "OSHUJAX! WE'RE ON TO YOUR TRICKS! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FIGHT!"

Oshu smirked, as he teleported the three back another place. On a rectangular figure surrounded by the sea stood the three enemies and an army of Oshus standing around. Time stopped, as all Oshus started a three man moshing of all enemies. Time Swords, Dark Dragons, Bits, anything you could think of with Oshu, is what everyone who wasn't Oshu was getting hit with. Afterwards, Dachxcirk was unconscious, Saixhrn was barely standing, and Broxcert was down on one knee.

"You fools. Just surrender already, you can't defeat me."

Suddenly, a sword appeared and hit Oshu's Time Sword, cracking it completely and shattering the sword. It was the Verumblade! There right next to the three stood jYexrem and Sasxe. "Oshujax. On behalf of the 18th Order, for your betrayal and attack on a fellow member that wasn't in a legal spar, you have been excommunicated. You are no longer with us, and no one will remember you. You have no power, for I have broken your Time Sword. I will never remember you, Oshu."

jYexrem then portaled away. There stood Broxcert, Dachxcirk, and Saixhrn, laughing from this revelation. The Dahaka also reappeared, roaring as he stood beside the three enemies that Oshu had been defeating. What had jYexrem done? Oshu was now in trouble. Then, a mysterious person that Oshu identified as a Sandwraith had appeared, and grabbed Oshu, running away from the four enemies as they gave chase. What was fixing to happen?


	7. Warzone

The Sandwraith had picked up Oshu, running away from the enemies. Oshu was struggling to get out of the enemy's grasp. "What are you doing? Let me go!" said Oshu, as he elbowed the Sandwraith and ran away from the Sandwraith. Then, the Dahaka had appeared in front of Oshu. The Dahaka seemed enraged, as his tentacles took the Sandwraith and ate him whole. Oshu stood shocked. As the Dahaka sent his tentacles after Oshu, Oshu used a Waterja spell to distract the Dahaka and stopped him from getting his hands on Oshu. Running away from the Dahaka, Oshu went towards Saixhrn, Dachxcirk, and Broxcert. They were still recovering from their horrid wounds. As Oshu ran past him, the Dahaka leaped to the field where the three enemies still were, still chasing Oshu. "I've got to get away from them!" "HEY! WHAT ARE WE DOING?! WE NEED TO GET OSHU!" yelled Broxcert. "Why? He's no use to us.", replied Dachxcirk. Broxcert then grabbed Dachxcirk by his shirt. "Yeah? A) Oshu is a great and deadly guitar player and B) HE'S A MAGE!" "True…and they may take him back….and he might be a threat to us… SAIXHRN! We're going after Oshujax!" Saixhrn nodded as the three went in the direction that the Dahaka was headed in.

Meanwhile, while Oshujax was still running away, he was halted by jYexrem. "Oshujax. Did you really think that we're letting you off THAT easy? You're not just being excommunicated. By the law of the 18th Order, YOU WILL BE EXECUTED! Right now! This is the end!" With that, jYexrem infused many silver lights into his Verumblade, and tossed it at Oshu. "jYexrem, I DID NOT ATTACK SASXE!" said Oshu, as he jumped to the left after jYexrem's Verumblade was launched. "Liar! Sasxe has proof to show that YOU attacked him!" "How could I attack him when I was IN THE AUDITORIUM LISTENING TO THE MEETING?!" said Oshu as he still ran, with jYexrem keeping close pursuit to Oshu. "This coming from a guy who can generate many Mirror Images of himself, I'M NOT BUYING IT OSHU." "Yeah? What'd he look like?" "STOP IT WITH THE GODFORSAKEN LIES!" said jYexrem, as he sent many sapphire lights at the pathway in front of Oshu. Luckily, Oshu could use Dark Dragons to break a wall. That he did. When doing so, Oshu sent two at a crack in a wall, opening a hole, as he jumped out and cast Anti Gravija on his feet to fly.

Then a stream of Thundaja came in front of Oshu, as Oshu maneuvered to the right to see Rextly. "Oshu! Why did you betray us?" said an emotionally charged Rextly. "I didn't! Why would I have any reason to attack an Order member out of cold blood?!" "Well, you always cause this craziness in the Blank Shot Saloon! You just took it too far, OSHU!" said Rextly as he exploded when Oshu got close. Oshu shortly fell out of the sky, but then regained consciousness and continued running from Rextly, as Rextly and jYexrem still pursued. Jexo then appeared, creating a tornado that trapped Oshu, while his friend Sairys came after Oshu, tearing into Oshu. "Why Oshu? Why did you attack my friend?" "Your friend was attacked by an IMPOSTOR! I DID NOT, repeat, DID NOT attack SASXE!" "Yeah, and I'm the King of France." Jexo sarcastically replied. While Sairys came in for another round, Oshu quickly cast a spell to manipulate a Solar Flare, breaking away from the three pursuers. "Where is he?!?!" jYexrem angrily yelled. Rextly was running a scan to find Oshu. Jexo was clearing his eyes from the burning Solar Flare.

Meanwhile, Broxcert had come to Rextly. "Well, well, well….what do we have here? jYexrem, Rextly, and a weak mongrel." Jexo snapped at Broxcert. "FOR ONE THING, I'M NOT A MONGREL, MY NAME'S JEXO! AND ANOTHER THING, I'M NOT WEAK, I'M THE GOD OF WIND!!!!!!!" "Save it kid, I can take any of your powers and reverse 'em." Broxcert cockily stated, while Jexo became enraged. Rextly became ticked at the sight of Broxcert. "jYexrem, go after Oshu. I'll take care of Broxcert." "Are you sure, Rextly?" "LOOK DAMN IT! HE KILLED. MY. FRIENDS. I. WANT. REVENGE. STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" jYexrem nodded. "Jexo, don't worry about Broxcert. Oshujax's death is a more pressing issue now."

While this quarrel went on, Oshujax was still running, trying to find a place to hide. He stopped only for a second to catch his breath, while he went into a prison, finding a sword. Fearing that the floor would break, Oshu hovered over the floor, and grabbed this sword, appearing to look like a scorpion's tail. "A….scorpion sword?" said Oshu. While he took this sword, the Dahaka reappeared behind Oshu. Trying to grab Oshu again, Oshu ran away from the Dahaka while the Dahaka gave chase. Leaping from wall to wall and swinging on poles, Oshu was doing ANYTHING he could to restore his magic power and run from the Dahaka. The Dahaka, the 18th Order, and the Evil Three were still pursuing Oshu. What was next, the ENTIRE ARMY OF HEARTLESS going after him? Many traps were spread across the Island as well, but they rarely worked, going off a tad late when Oshu ran across spike floors, spike logs, rolling spike logs, huge swords that would slice the regular person in half, and many other traps that would drive a man insane. Any REGULAR man. Luckily, Oshu still remembered what the Island was like in the present compared to the past.

Nobodies now swarmed the Island, along with clones of Broxcert, Saixhrn, and Dachxcirk. This place was riddled, like a honeycomb. The Island of Time had literally become a warzone. Everyone seemed to be going after Oshu. However, many distractions awaited everyone. A four sided battle was brewing from all of this. The Dahaka had gone berserk, going after ANYONE. The 18th Order is looking to kill Oshu, The Evil Three were going after Oshu, but now they also look to dismantle the 18th Order. Oshu was fighting for his life, just trying to survive, while fending off the 18th Order elite, running from the Dahaka, and avoiding Saixhrn, Dachxcirk, and Broxcert. AT ALL COSTS.

This was quickly escalating into a full-scale battle.


	8. Oshu's Stand and The Indisputable Alibi

Something flared inside of Oshu while he was running. Something about him changed. This wasn't the Oshu that he knew. This was Oshu's past coming back to bite him. Now he wasn't even sure if he knew himself anymore. With the powers of Time, Oshu never backed down. Now that he didn't have time on his side, everything seemed doomed for Oshu. Oshu was running in fear. Until he realized what he was: a MAGE and a DAMN GOOD GUITAR PLAYER. He didn't need Time to solidify his strength. He just needed some self-confidence. He realized that without time, he could still land hits on ANYONE with his Dragons. His battle with Rextly proved it. His past (and still continuing) battle with jYexrem proved it. His battle with Sasxe proved it. ANY battle that Oshu was in proved it. Anger arose at his past actions since he lost his time powers. What had Oshu become? He was a fearless warrior. Now he felt like a spineless coward. With the Scorpion Sword and countless Nobodies in front of him, Oshu charged. Falcon Nobodies started rushing after the former Master of Time. As they swooped in on Oshu, Oshu swung downward with the Scorpion Sword, using his magic to manipulate a Wind Scar to dismantle the enemies that lay in front of him. He was sick of running. It was time to make his stand. Even if this would be his last, Oshu wouldn't be able to look at himself as a man if he just kept running. But he wondered if there could be a way that he could get the 18th Order to believe his story that he didn't attack Sasxe. Then it came to him. He NEEDED to go back in time to show Sasxe that he didn't attack him. According to Sasxe, it happened during the meeting. THAT'S where Oshu had to go. He needed to show Sasxe that it WASN'T Oshu that attacked him.

There was only one logical way to do so. The Mask of the Wraith. With that mask, one man CAN change his fate. However, when wearing the mask, the only way ANYONE would be able to remove the mask is by killing whoever they were. Meaning Oshu would have to KILL the real Oshu to remove the mask. Technically, Oshu would die and then would come back to life. It was a gamble, but Oshu was willing to risk it. But he wouldn't know where to look. He'd need to ask Rextly. But Rextly was AGAINST Oshu. That was the downside to this. If he could just ask Rextly for a favor to check all camera data since the meeting, then he could find out whether or not the Oshu was real. But to do so, he would need to convince Rextly. But if he could get Rextly to look at the camera data, and there was indisputable proof that the person that was "Oshu" attacked Sasxe wasn't the real thing, then all Oshu would have to do was get jYexrem to believe this data. So in other words: the Mask of the Wraith would be Oshu's last resort. If Rextly could be reasoned with, then there would be no reason to search for the mask.

Oshu then teleported away, trying to circle around and go back to where he was if he wanted to find Rextly. While he teleported, jYexrem was still looking for Oshu, along with Jexo. "Where did he go?" said jYexrem. Then he stepped on something. It was the corpse of a Falcon. "I guess I was wrong when I said Oshu didn't have any power." jYexrem stated. jYexrem and Jexo then continued deeper into the Island, still searching for Oshu.

Meanwhile, back at where Oshu performed the Solar Flare, Broxcert looked at Rextly. "You really think that you alone can defeat me, Tyler?" said a very cocky Broxcert. "Why try? You'll fall just like your friends did." Rextly became enraged. "SHUT UP! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT DAY BROXCERT! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE BOND OF FRIENDSHIP!" "Friendship? You've got to be joking. Friends only hold you back. You haven't realized your true potential. Please, keep trying to defeat me all you want, Rextly. You'll just end up dead like Cixtelyfi and Raxwlence." "SHUT UP AND DIE, BROXCERT!" With that, Rextly fired a flurry of Thundaja bullets at Broxcert. Broxcert opened a black hole to absorb the Thundaja. Out came bullets made of Earthja. Rextly destroyed these pieces of rock with a stream of Thundaja. Broxcert then charged after Rextly, swinging his Mirror Sword. Rextly brought his Thundaja Drill Cannon up, with Broxcert's arm getting caught in the drill. While doing so, Rextly fired another stream of Thundaja through Broxcert. However, Broxcert brought up his Mirror Shield, absorbed Rextly's stream, and sent it back at Rextly. Rextly tried to explode, however, it was too late; his foot was caught in the stream.

As Rextly fell out of the sky and into the ocean, Broxcert laughed. "So, it's over this quick? Pathetic. Now then, it's time to get rid of Oshujax, once and for a—" Broxcert then yelled out in pain, burning from something black. "A Dark Dragon? How? It HAS to be Oshu." Broxcert looked around for the former Master of Time. He was nowhere. Oshu dove underwater to look for Rextly when he saw Rextly fall into the water. Slowly, the data abuser was drowning. His data was starting to disappear. When Oshu dove underwater, he grabbed Rextly and quickly separated the waters to allow Rextly to breathe. Meanwhile, Oshu created a Mirror Image of himself to deal with Broxcert. The Mirror Image charged at Broxcert, while they were dueling up above with their swords. With that distraction, Oshu took Rextly to the beach near his location, and not too far from where Broxcert was fighting. When he dragged Rextly onto the beach, he dug in Rextly's pockets, trying to find a hard drive for Rextly to use to save Rextly. On his own, Rextly started rebooting, but Oshu wanted to speed it up. While he inserted the hard drive into Rextly's brain, he worried. "Come on Rextly, wake up! You're my only hope!"

Rextly came back to life. "O—Oshujax? Why did you save me? The Order's going after you…." "I understand, but I need a favor. PLEASE, Rextly. Can you access the past camera data from today? From in front of the castle near the barrier?" "The data? Why?" "Please Rextly. Just do it." Rextly was confused, but he nodded, pulling out a laptop to bring up the data. "What moment do you want it on?" "When Sasxe was attacked." "ARE YOU SICK?!?!" "NO! JUST DO IT! I DIDN'T ATTACK HIM, AND I WANT TO SEE THE PROOF FIRSTHAND!" Rextly sighed, now angered, but he accelerated the camera data and displayed it. While seeing the data, Oshu saw Broxcert falling to Sasxe, then with Oshu appearing. "Wait. Stop it right there." Rextly stopped the camera. "What? What is it?" Oshu took the laptop and played what happened in slow motion. There he saw Broxcert summoning a clone of Oshu to deal with Sasxe after disappearing. "Look at this." Oshu replayed the data, slowly, but putting the focus on Broxcert. Rextly saw it clearly. He saw Broxcert, his rival, using his power to generate a near perfect clone of the Time Lord. Rextly then smashed his face into the ground and pounded his fist into the dirt. "WHY?! Why! Am! I! So! FUCKING! STUPID!"

Rextly sighed. "You're right. I can't believe it, but you're right, Oshu. You didn't attack Sasxe." "Never mind about that now, Rex. Right now, we have to take care of Broxcert. We can worry about explaining this to jYexrem later. He should know better than to fuck with Oshujax." As he did so, he transformed. New weapons had appeared on Oshu's shoulders. A new weapon floated around him. "Is this…a transcension?! I've become….A…..Paladin?!?!" There it floated, a new weapon, the Paladin Scimitar and the Hybrid Cannons from his past. Oshu then smirked. "HEY BROXCERT! GUESS WHO'S BACK! AND BETTER THAN EVER?!?!"

Broxcert then stood, infuriated. "WHAT?!?! A NEW POWER?!?! WHAT THE HELL HAS OSHU BECOME?!?!? IS HE A GOD?!?!?!" Rextly then stood with Oshu. "Those who dare to manipulate my friends into taking out an ally of mine and deceiving the 18th Order will feel my wrath. It's OVER BROXCERT!" Rextly then prepared his Thundaja Drill Cannon. Oshu then stood with Rextly and nodded. "You can trust me, Rex. I won't let you down." Rextly nodded. Broxcert began to look worried. "No matter, I'll just take you BOTH out!"


	9. Clash Of Titans and Castle Under Siege

Rextly and Oshujax stood, ready to take down Broxcert. It seemed that he had been the one who masterminded the plan to get rid of Oshujax and the 18th Order in the first place. The two had finally trusted each other and compromised after there was solid proof showing Oshu's loyalty and Broxcert's well-executed scheme to get rid of Oshu to commence a full-scale attack on Castle Remembrance. But Oshu noticed that there was something fishy up about this. It was only Broxcert. Where were Saixhrn and Dachxcirk?

While a distraction was set on the Island of Time with Oshu's "execution" on behalf of the 18th Order, along with Broxcert providing a force to distract all 18th Order elite if it was revealed that Oshu DIDN'T betray the Order or when Oshu was dead, Saixhrn and Dachxcirk portaled to Castle Remembrance. Saixhrn's blade turned orange, while flames exited his Hellion and burned the barrier, causing a shatter. Perfect. The barrier went down. Next came the Titan Nobodies guarding all gates. Dachxcirk created many durable clones of himself and Saixhrn and distracted the Titan Nobody guardians while Dachxcirk effortlessly broke down the entrance gate. Calling upon Heartless and wicked enemies alike, he commenced an all out attack to take the 18th Order's castle. Since jYexrem, Rextly, Shoujax, and Oshujax weren't present, the battle should be very easy, at least according to Dachxcirk. Hopefully, three out of the four would kill themselves in battle, thought Dachxcirk.

While this happened, Nixalcti, Lyrxet, Xiammes, Xemjas or Sexjam as Nixalcti liked to call him, along with Ravijex, Nixagg, and Xecah, sat in the Blank Shot Saloon. Xiammes was messing with Nixalcti, taunting and teasing her, while Nixalcti got agitated at Xiammes' antics. To be honest, she had been annoyed with Xiammes ever since the "court case" where Xiammes accused Nixalcti of raping King Mickey. Thankfully, Nixalcti was found not guilty, thanks to Dagsxoul. Xecah was chugging Dew and trying to find Oshu so that he could try to take Oshu's title as the Master of the Blank Shot Saloon. Xemjas was being….Xemjas, while Lyrxet was making more of his fried surprise. On the stage of the BSS with a Robot DJ stood Ravijex and Nixagg, having a rap battle while everyone in the BSS went "OOH" at funny lines and "BOO" at sucky ones. Ravijex was going old school on Nixagg's ass, while Nixagg used a small amount of lines to diss Ravijex.

Nixalcti's tags randomly went off, while she became alarmed. When they came back, they gave her signs of wickedness and evil. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Nixalcti shrieked. As soon as she said that, everyone mobilized around the gates. Xiammes and his partner Stan went to the North Gate. Lyrxet and Xemjas went to the East, Ravijex and Nixagg went to the West, while Xecah and Nixalcti went to the South, where the enemies had opened a large hole in the gate, with many Heartless flooding the castle.

Back at the Island of Time, jYexrem and Jexo still searched for Oshu. Suddenly, jYexrem had a power flash, with Rextly sending him a communication. It stated that Oshu didn't betray the Order. jYexrem became angered at Rextly. As a matter of fact, so angry, that he disconnected himself from Rextly. He didn't want to see another member take sides with Oshujax. Because if Rextly took Oshu's side, then BOTH of them were calling for execution, at least according to jYexrem. However, jYexrem also felt the effects of the disconnection. Yes, he had his own power, but without Rextly, he felt…..abnormal. He looked groggy at first, having to take a knee from the disconnection. He didn't want to deal with it so he reconnected to Rextly and questioned his actions, sending back a "Why do you believe Oshu?" message back to Rextly. In no time, Rextly quickly replied stating that an explanation would be needed face to face in order for Rextly to state his case. He also asked for jYexrem to keep interruptions to a minimum; he was dealing with Broxcert. jYexrem decided to do so. Suddenly, the Dahaka had appeared behind jYexrem and Jexo, roaring. Now with no Time Lord Oshu, the Dahaka was free to do as he pleased. Running towards jYexrem, the Dahaka unleashed its tentacles, grabbing jYexrem before he could respond, dragging jYexrem toward him. jYexrem pulled out his Verumblade and cut himself free, trying to start a physical fight with the Dahaka. This would not work, as the Dahaka grabbed jYexrem and slammed him into the ground. jYexrem quickly stood up, trying to send lights at the Dahaka. They were useless, as the Dahaka still raged onward. jYexrem and Jexo had no choice but to run. With the Dahaka pursuing him, jYexrem felt hopeless. He couldn't just keep running from the Dahaka. There HAD to be something to slow him down.

While this happened, Rextly had began to charge his Thundaja Drill, preparing for his new fight with Oshu against Broxcert. Oshu took notice to this, using some of the water from the ocean below, and throwing it over Rextly. This in turn, supercharged his drill. Rextly originally would have went by the moral known as "The enemy of my enemy is my friend", but now with Oshu being able to clear his alibi, the level of just how much Rextly HATED Broxcert had escalated to a new high. Oshu covered Rextly in water, as he noticed that his drill had completely charged due to Oshu's manipulation in the magic arts. Oshu prepared another Dragon attack to launch, while Rextly fired his Thundaja Cannon. A stream of Thundaja came out. This in turn, caused Oshu to call the Mirror Image back to Rextly to cover Rextly should Broxcert move. While doing so, Oshu launched a Holy Dragon into Rextly's Thundaja stream, infusing the attack into one supercharged and deadly combo that could potentially harm Broxcert. Broxcert reopened his black hole, and sent a Dark Dragon back towards Rextly and Oshu, still infused with the same Thundaja. One thing Broxcert didn't take notice to: Oshu's dragons NEVER turn on the master. While Oshu stuck out his right hand, surrounding it in darkness to control the Dark Dragon, he turned it back around on Broxcert. When Broxcert tried to run, the Dragon engulfed him. Or so Oshu thought. The Mirror Shield absorbed yet another attack, while Oshu again took recontrol over his dragon, launching it back at Broxcert.

This hit Broxcert, causing a burn and shock effect. Broxcert then fell out of the sky, while Oshu rushed toward the falling Broxcert, using Anti Gravija as jet boots to fly to Broxcert, then proceeded to pummel the unconscious Broxcert. Many fists and kicks impacted Broxcert. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING WITH OSHUJAX, BROXCERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" After sending one kick to launch Broxcert into the air above Rextly, Oshu then used Kage Buyo (Dancing Leaf Shadow) to get behind Broxcert, then used Lion's Barrage to kick him downward. With his Thundaja Cannon still charged, Rextly supercharged the Cannon to max power, bringing the cannon up to make Broxcert land on the Cannon. As soon as Broxcert did, this caused a makeshift Chidori to occur. Broxcert then rolled downward, into the water. Oshu was panting, as the attack he used was called Phoenix Rush, and it drained his stamina due to the technicality, prowess, speed, and execution needed to perform this taxing taijutsu-style technique. "What's wrong Oshu?" "Nothing…" said an out of breath Oshu. "That last attack drained a good bit of my stamina though." Rextly then used a Creation to make a crown appear on Oshu's head. It contained 1 TB, free for Oshu to use. "This thing again?" said Oshu. Rextly nodded. Oshu had remembered the crown made of data that Rextly used in the Windmill battle.

Suddenly, the water began to bubble. Broxcert then appeared, AS A 50 FOOT GIANT. "Holy motherfucking ranch sauce with chicken wings, HE'S FUCKING HUGE!" "Not to worry, Oshu. We can still take him, giant or not. You know how? Watch this." Rextly then sent a message to the UN, requesting for many helicopters, triple the amount that Rextly had called for while Oshu and Rextly fought in Paris in their previous encounter. All helicopters came together, creating a suit the same size as Broxcert. Oshu then decided to add his own innovation. Running with his right hand in the ground, he created three circles within one huge circle. After this was done, Oshu smacked the ground, as the circles lit red. Out came one huge dragon, with three heads. Scales completely made of Orichalcum. This dragon was about the size of Rextly's suit and Broxcert, only taller by about six feet. This was three dragons into one. Oshu's deadliest creation yet. The power of THIS DRAGON could rival that of the Hyper Beam. However, this creation had about the power of 100 Hyper Beams. THAT deadly.

"I was going to say that you should fear me as a giant. But I guess we have ourselves a clash of the titans. No matter, I can still beat you all, giant OR NOT." Broxcert said with an overconfident flair and uber arrogance. The soundwaves raped Oshu's ears, so Oshu used some of Rextly's data from the crown to make his ears soundproof to Broxcert, but left a com link open to Rextly. Oshu then revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan. Rextly soundproofed his ears from Broxcert, but still left a com link open to Oshu. Rextly smirked at his new suit and stared in amazement at Oshu's new dragon.

A HUGE Clash Was Indeed Underway.


	10. Full Scale War

Rextly in his Samurai Copter. Oshu infused with his Dragon. A Giant Broxcert. Things were getting more epic between these three. A GIANT, LITERALLY GIANT battle was fixing to commence.

Meanwhile, back at Castle Remembrance, the Heartless raid of the castle was going strong. All gates had been penetrated, but the 18th Order defenses were going strong. Xiammes and Stan showed excellent teamwork together, combining the perfect mix of wind and shadows. Xiammes was on fire, and Stan was at the top of his game, as they both fended off any Heartless coming their way. They had their gate secured for now. Xemjas and Lyrxet were also holding up very well, with Xemjas combining his acid with Lyrxet's chaos to create one very interesting, and deadly, combo. Xemjas was having a party with his Gatling minions, while Lyrxet terrorized villains with his chaos crows.

Ravijex and Nixagg had their gate nearly secure and defended. Ravijex's experience with battles helped him fend off Heartless coming his way, using blice elements while Nixagg utilized Haste magicks with mastery, making a mockery of the Heartless forces. But the reason the attack was still going strong? It was because Nixalcti and Xecah had the hardest task of all: dealing with Saixhrn and Dachxcirk. "Who the hell are you creeps? This is OUR turf, so step off, before I'm forced to kick your asses, Bobba Fett style!" Xecah declared. Nixalcti slapped herself on the forehead. Xecah had been far too rash, but she didn't want to say anything about it. In any case, Nixalcti's tags returned to her, revealing intel on an enemy who utilized fire techniques. "Perfect," Nixalcti thought. "now I can use my Ice against him!" She went over to this enemy and found someone she had met a long time before. "Wait, I remember you! You're Shiran!" Saixhrn laughed. "I thought no one'd be able to figure it out. Congrats, girl. Now run along before I'm forced to kill you." Nixalcti was furious. "WHAT?!?! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE??!!?!?!?! LEAVE. OUR. FUCKING. CASTLE. SHIRAN!!!!!" "And if I don't?" "Then I'll just have to kill you."

Saixhrn scoffed, as he sent a Fire Scar at Nixalcti. Nixalcti smirked, as she froze the fire. "WHAT THE?! Dachxcirk! You take the girl! I will take the cocky one!" Dachxcirk nodded. He turned back and walked over to Nixalcti. "So….you've some strength, hm? Well, girl, tell me. Tell me something. Do you fear death?" "No, of course not, why?" "Well, today would be a good day to." Dachxcirk then ran to Nixalcti, as she tried to hit him with ice. Dachxcirk roared with laughter. "Fool. Elements won't work on me!" Dachxcirk then tackled Nixalcti out of cold blood. "NIXALCTI!" Xecah tried to help, but Saixhrn distracted Xecah with a Fire Scar. "Your opponent is me. No need to worry about your girl, she'll be dead soon." Xecah growled. "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY EX WIFE LIKE THAT!" Xecah then charged after Saixhrn with his elemental Gunblade. Dachxcirk was removing Nixalcti's clothing. "I think I'll have some fun with you." Suddenly, a stream of darkfire appeared and knocked Dachxcirk off of Nixalcti. It was Sasxe. "Who the hell do you think you are, interrupting my business! This means DEATH!" Sasxe then jumped up into the air when Dachxcirk attempted a tackle and performed a fire version of the Chidori right into Dachxcirk's back. "Nixalcti! Run!"

Nixalcti nodded, as she went over to help Xecah. "You keep your filthy hands off of her. Of all the people I've ever faced, you're the most despicable I've faced. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, removing a young female's clothing to RAPE HER!" Dachxcirk then grunted and moved from Sasxe's Fire Chidori. "So you're the one hmm? The one who claimed that Oshujax attacked you? Well, I hate to rain on your parade, but about that incident: I LIED! BAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Sasxe then became overcome with rage. Dachxcirk had lied all along. "You see, I KNEW that Oshu wouldn't have REALLY attacked you! You took my bait when you said that he attacked you! And then you went and told jYexrem, and guess where they are? AT THE ISLAND OF TIME! And what are they doing? WASTING THEIR TIME WITH OSHU WHILE WE ATTACK HERE!" Sasxe was overcome with rage. The curse mark had began to take hold over Sasxe. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Sasxe then charged after Dachxcirk. Dachxcirk smirked, as he dodged when Sasxe attempted a wild swing and twisted his arm. "See? This is the difference between me and you, boy. You're so emotional. And that's funny. Nobodies have no emotions, but you're getting so flustered from all of this! Attack me, boy!" Sasxe then thought. "DAMN IT! HE'S FUCKING WITH ME!" Sasxe then took a deep breath. "I need to chill. I'm getting in over my head." The curse mark retreated, as Sasxe then kicked Dachxcirk in the shin and then punched him with a vengeance. Dachxcirk then attempted a fierce uppercut, but Sasxe then grabbed his arm and made flames run down Dachxcirk's arm. Dachxcirk yelled out in pain. It seemed as though Sasxe had control of the situation.

Back at the Island, jYexrem continued his retreat from the Dahaka, running deeper and deeper into the Island, nearing the Empress of Time's throne room remains. "Jexo, I want you to return to the Castle. I have a bad feeling. Just go, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Jexo nodded and portaled away from the Island and back to the castle. jYexrem then looked for a way and looked for ANY solution to stop the Dahaka. That's when he realized from his power link with Rextly. Rextly had fought Oshu. Gathering the battle data from Rextly and Oshu's previous battle, he saw that the Dahaka COULD be defeated. Water. Lots of it. jYexrem had to get the Dahaka into the water somehow. That's when jYexrem found tons of water flowing near a room with an open hole. If jYexrem could either get the water on the Dahaka or force the Dahaka to fall, jYexrem could free himself of the Dahaka. Thinking creatively, jYexrem accessed Rextly's dataspace to make a weapon. First, a tube. Then, a cannon. The tube went down into the water. The cannon would blast it out. The tube sucked up water, and jYexrem immediately fired. When the Dahaka came by, he only disappeared. A tentacle then wrapped around jYexrem, as the Dahaka brought jYexrem up, preparing to eat jYexrem. Quickly, jYexrem aimed the cannon using his Verumblade at the Dahaka. Using what little water was left, he was able to cause the Dahaka to become weak. The Dahaka released jYexrem while jYexrem continued running deeper into the Island toward the throne room remains.

Then at the beach, the giant clash had finally begun. Broxcert had swung his Mirror Sword at Oshu's Dragon. Oshu's Dragon stood firm, while Broxcert made a fool of himself. "Why can't I do damage?!?!?!" Broxcert boomed. "Sorry Brox! This dragon's impervious to physical attacks." The dragon then took flight, flying in directions that would confuse Broxcert. If Oshu was right, his goggles didn't work like Oshu's Sharingan and Rextly's eye. Rextly's Samurai Copter then came in, firing a flurry of Thundaja bullets at Broxcert, while Oshu created LARGE Bits to surround Broxcert. Using power from his dragon, Oshu created large bits that would fire shots large enough to harm a 50 foot giant. Turns out that Rextly was making Thundaja bits like Oshu's bits. Oshu enhanced his bits and Rextly's with Holy magic. Now Broxcert was dealing with 20 Holy Bits. Holy Thundaja, to be exact, because Oshu decide to duplicate Rextly. As the bits moved around, Broxcert attempted to swing his Mirror Sword to stop the bits, however, he just kept getting hit. His Mirror Sword simply became too heavy for him now that Broxcert was giant. Broxcert went down into the ocean. Hard. Of course, at first, it felt awkward for Broxcert. However, it wasn't awkward when Broxcert got used to it. He started to swing like he meant it when he started to utilize Oshu's Overdrive ability. "HAHAHA! Thank you, Oshu." Broxcert then got back up, swinging at Rextly. Oshu put his Guitar of Dewm on acoustic mode, casting a protective barrier to help Rextly, while Oshu's Ultra Dragon fired a Super Hyper Beam at Broxcert. Because Broxcert was distracted with Rextly, he didn't see this coming. Broxcert then fell down, hurt. Getting back up, Oshu's dragons fired again. Broxcert brought up his Mirror Shield and fired the Hyper Beam back at Oshu's dragons. It seemed doomed for Oshu until Rextly's Copter created a data barrier to protect Oshu.

"Fuck this, I'm going giant!" said Oshu as he defused from his Dragon and made himself a 50 foot giant. He started moving around. "Hey, this ain't too hard." "OSHU! Think you can give me hand?" Rextly stated. "Get outta the Copter." Rextly exited. As he did, he became a 50 foot giant along with Oshu. "Wow. We're all friggin' giants. The irony." Oshu stated. Broxcert charged after Oshu, as Oshu grabbed Broxcert's sword and sent a Dark Dragon down the flame and Broxcert's arm. Broxcert then used Freedom to take Rextly's copter and trap Oshu with it. Deciding to humor Broxcert, Oshu LET himself be trapped. "Well, that's one down. Now it's just you and me Rextly." Oshu teleported into the air, replacing himself with a Mirror Image. "Rextly. Prepare the Celestial Drop." "Oshu, are you sure?" "Just get him ungiant first, then you go ungiant." "How do I do it?" "You'll have to cut off his power source. That should be the "magic points", similar to chakra points. "AH! I see. I know where they are. Oshu, what are you planning?" "Death. And I want to end this battle. IMMEDIATELY." Rextly acknowledged this, as he looked onward at Broxcert, going into his second form, with many jets and joints, along with extra armor being added onto Rextly. Now it was time to see how Broxcert would respond from this.


	11. That Damn Dahaka

jYexrem was panting, nearly out of breath. He ran into a room with useless Sand all around. Using the Verumblade to clear the way, jYexrem found an opened door that looked like it could block entrance to a certain room. "I HAVE to use this!" The Power of Caesar kicked in, helping jYexrem pull the door in front of the hole, blocking the entrance, while the Dahaka pounded away at the entrance. Roaring in angst, the Dahaka gave up his attempt to enter and jumped to a different section of the Island, looking for a way to get to his victim.

jYexrem took this time to catch his breath, as he dropped to one knee. He panted, tired from all of his running. The irony? His Power of Caesar wasn't used until just when he had sealed the entrance to the room he was in. But now he pondered himself with a question. How could the Dahaka do this? How could the Dahaka not be stopped by water this much on the Island? That's when he realized a conversation that he and Oshujax had before Oshu went traitor. "_The Dahaka… yes, my right hand man… never should any man sane enough try to defeat him on the Island… he has more experience on the Island than the average man…remember, he's the Guardian…and a Guardian he still is. He knows everything about the Island's terrain."_ That statement was ringing through jYexrem's mind. That was when jYexrem knew that he would have to get the Dahaka off of the Island. But the question was….how?

Then he realized the answer. Currently, Rextly was fighting alongside Oshu against Broxcert. Maybe if he could get to where Oshu was, he could give a distraction to the Dahaka. If the Dahaka was the Guardian, then he might have to rid the Timeline of Oshujax since Oshu had lost his Time Powers, and because the Dahaka might not have wanted many people to know anything about the Sands or anything about the powers of Time. They were too dangerous, as man would keep abusing the powers of time for their own gain, just as Oshu did. That would be a win-win situation for jYexrem. For one thing, he would be rid of the Dahaka, and he would execute Oshujax. However, since Rextly had sided with Oshu, then Rextly might see jYexrem's actions as tyranny. There could only be one explanation as to just why Rextly would side with Oshu.

This would be a huge gamble to take, but he would have to take that chance. Currently, Rextly and Oshu were near a beach, further away from jYexrem. jYexrem stood and walked out of a hole in the wall, noticing that he was right back where Oshu and everyone else was standing. He started to trot the path that Oshu went when jYexrem was chasing him. Right when he jumped onto what was the battlefield and spot where Oshu lost his time powers, the Dahaka had appeared behind jYexrem, roaring. jYexrem turned to see a charging Dahaka. jYexrem then smirked, as he revealed his Verum Wings, flying from the Dahaka as the Dahaka raged onward. Instead of going directly to Oshu, he decided to take a longer trip around. Using Rextly's dataspace, he found a map on the Island of Time. He charted a path on a mini radar that would tell him where to go, while the Dahaka followed him. There appeared to be many waterfalls and rivers on the way there, so the Dahaka would have a hard time getting around this if he continuously followed jYexrem.

This path was also taken in the hopes of facing a fatigued Oshu. So that way, if the Dahaka COULDN'T kill Oshu, jYexrem would have an effortless time killing the one he wanted to see be executed. Fleeing from the Dahaka, jYexrem chuckled. "That's right….follow me….soon the hunter will be the hunted." With the Dahaka following, jYexrem flew straight through the first waterfall, while the Dahaka stopped and roared. "HA! CAN'T TOUCH ME NOW!" said jYexrem. Afterwards, jYexrem found himself crashing into a wall. "What the…" jYexrem said as the Dahaka had grabbed jYexrem and smashed him into another rock formation. jYexrem then quickly ran a separate direction, still following the path, but going to the next checkpoint he had intended to go to. The Dahaka had still followed jYexrem, but went a longer way around. As soon as jYexrem got to the checkpoint, he threw his Verumblade into the water so hard that it would cause a splash that would cover a 50 foot radius. The Dahaka leaped to a cliff when the Verumblade smashed into the water, and had to jump yet again to follow jYexrem.

jYexrem got too confident. "Ha, that should hold him." The Dahaka appeared again and smashed jYexrem into a river, planning to make jYexrem drown. As jYexrem desperately fought to get out of this predicament, he couldn't. The Dahaka's tentacles had jYexrem. With his head stuck in, jYexrem then appeared motionless. The Dahaka smiled, as he now attempted to eat his snack. However, his victim disappeared and binded him.

jYexrem reappeared in front of the Dahaka. "Ha! You fell for it. See, I knew you'd try something like this. Yes, you know the whole Island, but I KNEW you'd come here, following me and catching me by surprise. All this time, you've been chasing a clone made by my sapphire light. While doing so, I planned for you to come here and catch my clone off surprise, like you did to me after I thought that you would follow me through the waterfall I had went into. Then you appeared and smashed me into a wall. So I KNEW what to expect."

jYexrem then evilly chuckled. "Don't try getting yourself out. That light's too strong for you, for I keep increasing the bind I have on certain people like you when I use the light. Now. It's time to finish this." jYexrem then threw his Verumblade again into the river nearby, causing a flood, while the Dahaka cried out in pain, desperately trying to escape, but it was for naught because of jYexrem's sapphire light. jYexrem actually found a different way to get rid of the Dahaka. Seeing as the Dahaka was a bigger threat, jYexrem wanted to get rid of distractions first before handling with the task of executing Oshujax.

Suddenly, time went backwards to the point before the Dahaka had put jYexrem into the water. The Dahaka still grabbed jYexrem, but smashed him into the water, drowned him, and then threw him away before the sapphire light could grab him again. jYexrem then appeared, laughing, until he saw the Dahaka still in front of him. "What? This is illogical! You should be trapped! How did you know?" The Dahaka attempted to grab jYexrem, but jYexrem ran away. "_No fucking way! How could he see that coming?!?! I had him PERFECTLY trapped, but he got out of it! What went wrong?"_ That was when jYexrem realized his mistake. He slapped himself on the forehead for it. "Great. I forgot that the Dahaka can control time too!" Not anymore could the Dahaka control time. Because the Dahaka had hit water too much, all of his Sands that he carried with him were gone now. jYexrem just decided to run to Rextly's location. He couldn't fight the Dahaka off using water. But he wasn't gonna give in. Running to Rextly's location, he found a 50 foot Rextly going into second form. "OH. MY. GOD."

The Dahaka ran, but stopped when he saw a huge Oshu in the air. He let out a loud roar and jumped into the air, trying to get Oshu. Once he jumped, he saw Oshu charging something. Grabbing Oshu on his foot by surprise, he yanked Oshu toward him. "_What? The Dahaka? What's he thinking?" _Broxcert then looked up and smirked. While Oshu shot bits made of Waterja out at the Dahaka, Broxcert looked amused. "I SEE WHAT'S HAPPENED! I'M NOT FALLING FOR ANY OF YOUR TRICKS, OSHUJAX!!!!" With jYexrem leaping out and Rextly heading to jYexrem, this gave Broxcert a chance. "Time to get out of here. I have more pressing matters to attend to anyways." Reverting back to normal size, Broxcert opened a portal and left the Island, heading to the 18th Order Castle.


	12. Compromise Reached

As Oshu summoned his Waterja bits, the attacks felt like water bombs raining in on the Dahaka. The Dahaka roared in pain, as his grip on Oshu loosened, causing the Dahaka to fall into the ocean. The Dahaka was desperately trying to get to shore, but was unsuccessful. The water was just too much for the Dahaka. As the Dahaka melted away into the water, mixing with the ocean's tides, Oshujax smirked. But what happened with Broxcert? As Oshu rid of the Dahaka, he saw a portal closing.

"NO!" Oshu shrieked. He ran for the portal, but it was just too late. Broxcert had escaped. "GODDAMN IT! STUPID DAHAKA!" Oshu was obviously angered. Frustrated at himself for letting the Dahaka get him distracted over the main mission, he reverted back to normal size, as did Rextly. When he did so, jYexrem smirked. Rextly had made his way over to jYexrem. "jYexrem, I have-" Rextly was ignored when jYexrem flew over to Oshu, throwing his Verumblade at Oshu. Oshu's Paladin Scimitar moved in front to deflect the Verumblade, as he sent it flying back at jYexrem. jYexrem caught his blade, but awkwardly dropped it from the force's amplitude that came back at him when he caught the blade. Summoning the Verumblade back to him, jYexrem grunted in anger. "NEW POWERS?!?!?! You've been hiding this from me the whole time, huh Oshu?" jYexrem stated. "No matter. You will die here for the disorder you've caused upon the 18th Order."

As jYexrem sent two sapphire lights at Oshu, Oshu sent two similar lights to clash with jYexrem's and disappear. "What the hell are you doing? The castle could be under attack as we speak! You're so focused on killing me that you disregard the security of YOUR CASTLE!" "NONSENSE! You're only saying that to save yourself from fate!" "Really? Well, if you're so focused on killing me, then explain HOW YOUR CASTLE IS PROTECTED WITH YOUR STRONGEST ON THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Rextly then interfered. "Hold it, jYexrem, Oshu has a point. How do we know that the Castle isn't under attack?" "So you're believing this….WORTHLESS SCUM'S words, Rextly? You know you're speaking heresy?" "So be it. I don't bow to tyrants." jYexrem exploded and grabbed Rextly by his cloak. "NOW _YOU LISTEN!!!!!!!! _IF I HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS HERESY, REXTLY, I'LL SEE THAT YOU DIE RIGHT HERE WITH OSHUJAX!!!!!!!!!" jYexrem then got an idea.

"Wait….I have a BETTER idea. Fight with me, Rextly. Fight and help me kill Oshujax. Enjoy every minute of his suffering with me." Rextly then looked at jYexrem coldly. "No. I won't. In fact, since you're so focused on killing him, I won't stand by and interfere. You can finish your business with him, but if you want to fight me, then finish your business with Oshu. I'm not getting involved with you." Rextly then went back to the Island and surrounded himself in a Data Barrier, sending messages to Oshu. Oshu's Scouter pinged. Opening his inbox, he found a message from Rextly. Oshu opened it up and read.

_Oshu…I'm sorry for thinking you attacked the Castle. There's no way you'll be able to avoid a fight with jYexrem. Sorry man. But what I'd like you to do is to restrain jYexrem for enough time so that I can show him the data, confirming that you didn't attack the castle. We CAN'T risk a death here. I'll help you if you need it. Please Oshu: DON'T KILL jYEXREM. Just restrain him long enough for me to show him the proof that you didn't attack._

Oshu then sent a reply to Rextly.

_Got it. Don't beat yourself up about this, jYexrem just doesn't understand yet. But don't worry. I know JUST how to restrain him._

Turning back to jYexrem, Oshu made a loud declaration. "jYEXREM! YOU WANT TO KILL ME?! YOU CAN'T DO IT! BECAUSE I'M OSHUJAX! THE AGGRESSIVE PERFECTOR! THE PALADIN OF WISDOM! THE TRUE GUITAR HERO! AND I CAN BEAT YOU!" jYexrem thought for a second. "_Where did this side of Oshu come from? No matter. He shall die here, nonetheless." _"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, OSHUJAX!!!!!!" Both jYexrem and Oshu collided into each other, fighting. Verumblade and Paladin Scimitar clashing about. Oshu hit jYexrem in the face with a Dark Dragon as jYexrem went flying downward out of the sky. Oshu went to jYexrem, but jYexrem cracked Oshu in the jaw with the Verumblade. Luckily, Oshu protected himself with a barrier around his jaw to lessen the damage from jYexrem's swing.

As Oshu was smacked upward with the Verumblade, Oshu quickly fired a beam attack similar to Frieza's Death Beam at jYexrem. This caused jYexrem to lose his balance when he attempted another attempted swing, while Oshu rained in hits on jYexrem, kicking jYexrem downward into the sea. He charged his beam cannons up quickly. "Come on, charge, CHARGE!" He was trying to hit the Hyper Beam on jYexrem and possibly paralyze jYexrem to the point where he couldn't struggle when Oshu would hold him as he would be forced to watch the proof of Oshu's loyalty. But then, jYexrem came out, wrapped in a Verum Wing cacoon, darting up to Oshu like a missile, as Oshu would cast a barrier, when his cannons finished charging, ready to fire the Hyper Beam at any moment. jYexrem smashed through Oshu's barrier, as he hit Oshu, nearly causing the Hyper Beam to misfire. But it DID lose some of its charged power. Having to recharge the beam, Oshu flew to jYexrem. jYexrem removed his cacoon and revealed himself. jYexrem was now in Falcon Form, as a fog shrouded the Island of Time. Little did jYexrem know was that Oshu's Sharingan revealed, he could see jYexrem in his fog. jYexrem then summoned light clones, which were futile, seeing as Oshu's Sharingan could see through jYexrem's tricks. Every movement of jYexrem's clones was easily trackable, as Oshu set up a dark barrier and reinforced it to work like Orichalcum scales on one of his real dragons.

jYexrem then tried sending hundreds and hundreds of sapphire and silver lights at Oshu. Carefully camoflauging his movements with a mirror image to give the illusion that Oshu didn't know what was going on to jYexrem, Oshu was able to fool jYexrem into thinking that his hit was successful. "Say goodbye, Oshu!" said jYexrem. As the fog cleared, jYexrem ran to the trap Oshu had set with the mirror image, and cut its head off, as blood flowed from the mirror image.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't kill you?! What do you call THIS, Oshu?" Just then, Oshu had fired his Hyper Beam at jYexrem from behind. jYexrem was too busy gloating to notice that Oshu was attacking. As soon as the Hyper Beam connected, jYexrem yelled in pain. Falling out of the sky, jYexrem tried to keep himself afloat, but couldn't because he felt paralyzed, though he was still conscious. Oshu grabbed jYexrem from behind, catching up to him using the Dancing Leaf Shadow. He wrapped jYexrem's arms together into a full nelson, bringing him down to Rextly.

"LET GO OF ME, OSHU!!!!!!!" Oshu grunted. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! You can't move, that Hyper Beam has paralyzed you. Temporarily. Now watch. Watch and see what your tyranny and anger has done to you, jYexrem!" Rextly lowered his barrier, showing jYexrem the laptop, replaying the data from when Sasxe was "attacked by Oshu". "No…are you _SICK, OSHU?_ You want me to watch your—" Oshu punched jYexrem. "SHUT IT! STOP WHINING AND WATCH THE CLIP. CAREFULLY." As jYexrem watched, he saw Broxcert attacking Sasxe. Then, when Broxcert had been defeated, Oshu appeared. But it wasn't Oshu. "Wait….Rextly, play that back. Slowly."

Rextly rewinded the footage, showing Broxcert in slow motion. There was a noticeable aura coming from his eyes and hands, as he summoned Oshu? jYexrem then became angered, remembering that Rextly told him about Broxcert's ability to generate near perfect clones of the Order members. jYexrem sat, silenced by the proof, shocked at his actions. What had he done? Now he felt sick. VERY sick. While he was wasting his time on Oshu's death, he didn't think for once to ask Rextly to check all camera data. He felt ashamed to call himself the leader for his tyranny. He excommunicated a member out of deception and trickery, and almost ended up killing him. THAT'S what Rextly tried to explain to jYexrem.

jYexrem's paralysis wore off, as Oshu released his hold on jYexrem. jYexrem pounded his fist into the sand, wanting to cry. "I can't believe it….The Order….MY Order…..I was so foolish to get rid of Oshujax on first instinct…I didn't even think to look at the camera data….Oshu….I apologize." "We don't have time, jYexrem. We need to get to the Castle." Rextly nodded. "Broxcert could be attacking the castle right now." "Yeah…well Oshu…consider our match….finished. I'm sorry for ever thinking you attacked Sasxe." "Uh, jYexrem? Castle. Under. Attack. We Need. To. Leave." jYexrem picked himself up. "Right. Broxcert was out of his mind to pick a fight with us. He's torn the Order apart. The Castle needs us." jYexrem stook his hand out. "You in, Oshu?" Oshu smirked. "I'm in." He shook jYexrem's hand firmly as he nodded to Rextly. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a Castle to save." Both jYexrem and Rextly nodded. "Let's get out of here." Rextly said. The _Glade_ then picked up Rextly, Oshu, and jYexrem. "Come on, Rextly, step on it! Full speed ahead!" The _Glade_ then launched off, and headed for Castle Remembrance.


	13. Oshu's Gamble To Save The Dying Order

The _Glade_ was going at full speed toward Castle Remembrance. Soon, there would be help to fend off this sneak attack from the villains who used the distraction of jYexrem's rage and Sasxe to keep their hands full with Oshujax. The truth had been revealed.

"Listen, Oshu, I'm sorry. For everything." jYexrem said apologetically.

"Save it. We must not worry ourselves with apology at this point. Right now, our home is under attack. We should be spending our time focusing on a counterattack to Dachxcirk and Saxihrn's plan." Oshu said coolly.

jYexrem and Rextly both agreed, as they began discussing with Oshujax about plans to fend off the enemies, now with the _Glade_ on autopilot, still heading toward Castle Remembrance.

Meanwhile, the defenses had been nearly overpowered. Because Nixalcti and Xecah were losing their grip against the enemies, even WITH Sasxe's help, more and more Heartless flooded the castle. Almost every gate into the castle was destroyed. The defenses had to keep retreating to somewhere that wasn't eaten away by the dark powers of the Heartless. Slowly, but surely, Castle Remembrance was being destroyed. The valiant defense was being pushed back into the main room, the room that secreted the greatest thing that kept the Castle alive.

The Castle Throne Room. The room where jYexrem reigned as king. Bookshelves, containing all of the Order's history, from when they were human. When they were turned into Nobodies. When they joined the 18th Order. And beyond that. This room held everything precious about Castle Remembrance. If it was destroyed, then the Castle would cease to exist, and would be lost in the darkness. Every 18th Order member would be separated if they were lucky enough to live. Too bad for them, that would not happen. Dachxcirk, Saxihrn, and Broxcert had created a foolproof plan. Time was of the essence for what could be the Castle's three saviors in the _Glade._ But the cavalry had huge odds stacked against them, showing that they would probably be too late to save the castle.

Blaring echoed through out the bridge of the _Glade_. "What's going on?" Oshu exclaimed with a look of fear and desperation. Rextly ran to the main computer and typed quickly, looking for the problem. "We need to move, and fast! Full combat speed! Afterburners, full blast! jYexrem, Oshujax, Dachxcirk and Saixhrn are close to capturing Castle Remembrance!" "Say WHAT?" yelled Oshu. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS QUICK? GODDAMN IT, WHY IS IT THAT WE HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?" roared jYexrem. "No. They're not alone. This is risky guys, but if needed, I can teleport out of here. Once I do, I'm on my own until I arrive at Castle Remembrance. jYexrem….Rextly….do you trust me?" questioned Oshu with a risky offer.

jYexrem and Rextly looked at each other. Rextly was shocked that Oshu would try something that looked so dangerous. jYexrem on the other hand, wasn't as shocked. He had a stern, focused look on his face, as Oshu awaited their response. "Oshu, are you crazy? I mean, you're awesomely powerful, but you shouldn't do this! You're not that strong now without your time p--!" Suddenly, jYexrem interrupted Rextly. "No, Rextly. Oshujax does not need his time powers to fight. Oshujax. You are strong enough to handle almost everything. You can keep up with me in a one on one fight. Though we never finished, our fight proves that you are strong enough to take a beating, and dish it back tenfold. Go. Get Oshujax as close as you can, Rextly. Oshu, get ready."

And then Oshu removed the Hybrid Cannons and the Scouter, along with the Guitar of Dewm. His Paladin Scimitar was surrounded by magic, and transformed, melding into a structure similar to jYexrem's Verumblade. "The Paladin Blade….fitting. I no longer need the Guitar of Dewm or these worthless toys that held me down. All I need is the Paladin Blade, a Data Generator, and magic, along with determination to conquer ALL opponents. I'm taking Castle Remembrance back, even if it kills me!"

Rextly and jYexrem nodded, both surprised at Oshu's removal of most of his arsenal. "But the Guitar of Dewm, Oshu, don't you need it?" questioned a concerned Rextly. "No. It needs no one in battle. I don't need it anyway. Neither did you, Rextly. So yeah. And remember: I'll be with you guys, fighting until the bitter end." Both nodded again. "Alright. Rextly, get in a little closer. I'm ready. I'm gonna punch a hole through their line of defense. You guys should be able to see it. Once you do, use the _Glade_ to help you guys out, then obliterate the rest. I'll infiltrate the castle and stop Dachxcirk and Saixhrn. I just hope I'm not too late." _Nixalcti…Xecah…Xiammes…Sasxe…my friends…hang in there…I'm coming!_

When the _Glade_ was close enough, Oshu took a deep breath, and used a large portion of his magic power to teleport away from the _Glade_, and to the land of Castle Remembrance, lying on its deathbed.


	14. The Ice Mistress Pushes Back

Castle Remembrance had become very chaotic. An outbreak of Heartless consuming a world had never been so large ever since the disappearance of Destiny Islands. Nixalcti and her valiant troops had been pushed back into the castle. Still, she felt hopeless, as if there was nothing she could do. She frowned, and felt as if she could nothing unless Oshujax, jYexrem, Rextly, or all three at once were present. _Oh Oshu…why'd you have to force jYexrem and Rextly to hunt you down?_ Suddenly, Nixalcti heard a familiar voice run through her head. _You don't need me, or Rextly, or even jYexrem for that matter, Nixy…all you need is courage. The courage to keep fighting and never surrender. Just because we're the strongest doesn't mean that we carry the entire strength of the Order._ Nixalcti gasped. _OSHU!? You're alive?! _Hope smiled upon Nixalcti. She pressed on to see what Oshu was saying. _Yes. It is I, Oshujax. Nixalcti…I was not the one who had done unto Sasxe harm. It was Broxcert and one of his traps. He set us up to get us away and take you guys down. But he made a huge mistake. This is OUR castle. Not theirs. Show them Nixalcti. Show them hope. Give the rest something to believe in. Don't just sit there and let them take OUR castle. OUR present. OUR life. OUR strength…_ Nixalcti drew a gloomy look on her face. _Our feelings for each other…_ She heard a gasp come from Oshu. And she wondered just how she was talking to him. _Telepathy, at its best. So she has the same feelings too…Nix…believe in yourself…you have the strength. I believe in you. Just like I believe in the rest of the Order…hang in there!_

Nixalcti then grew determined. "Yes! I will, Oshu!" Nixalcti then made a run for the communications room, that which contained an intercom. "All Order Members, listen to me! Oshujax is on his way to the Castle! He is still alive, and he is INNOCENT! Please, listen to me…Broxcert, and the other two enemies, have set us up into a huge trap. Please…Sasxe…Xia…Xecah…everyone…don't give in! We can push these guys back! Go all out on them, no matter what! We have to protect the Castle!!" Xiammes and Stan smiled evilly. Xecah smirked. Sasxe pulled a similar look to that of Xecah's. Ravijex and Naxigg looked at each other and nodded. Xemjas didn't seem so sure at first, but trusted Nixalcti's words anyway. Lyrxet stood proud and told the grunt Heartless to bring it on.

And then…the defenses began. Everyone began fighting with no surrender, now with a renewed confidence. The grunt Nobodies of every member began pushing back the Heartless, drawing the battle into a deadlocked stalemate. Meanwhile, Dachxcirk just laughed. "Oshujax is still alive, eh? Heartless! Leave the castle! Search for Oshujax! Bring him back to me…alive! He has no power left, and I shall ENJOY torturing him to death, LITERALLY!" Dachxcirk and Saixhrn laughed evilly, as Broxcert became alarmed. "NO! Dachxcirk! Oshujax still has power! You're foolish if you send the Heartless after Oshu!" "Nonsense, Broxcert. Even if Oshu has power, it shall not matter. Our lines of defenses are still strong, and I'm only sending a few middle power Heartless; they should be able to capture him with ease! ALL TROOPS! KEEP PUSHING THE ATTACK FORWARD! THESE NOBODIES WILL FALL, ALONG WITH THEIR CASTLE, EVEN WITH OSHUJAX'S ASSISTANCE!" Saixhrn then gasped. "Dachxcirk, they're pushing us back!" "What!? You're kidding me! Keep pushing anyway! Break a hole in their defensive line! Push toward the Castle's Throne Room!"

A bigger battle was commencing, and more and more gasoline was being added to the fire.


	15. Dachxcirk's Evil Scheme Grows Darker

With Oshujax approaching closer to Castle Remembrance, though with no time powers, Dachxcirk was thinking that Oshujax was a major fool to rush in and try to save the castle he once called home. The Order would attack him if he got in close, hence they would commit suicide by doing so. However, he had heeded Broxcert's warning. He didn't want to go alone based on the fact that Oshu didn't have any more power and would be weak, if Broxcert was right. That's why Dachxcirk had to make sure that the defenses were strong enough to hold back Oshujax long enough before he could bust in. Not only that, but jYexrem and Rextly would surely be pursuing him…it all seemed like the perfect plan to Dachxcirk. Oshujax would commit suicide, jYexrem and Rextly wouldn't be able to punch through, since they would be fighting Oshujax, and that would leave either of them too late to save their homeland. Oshujax would be dead, fulfilling the Order's wishes at the cost of their homeworld becoming lost to the darkness.

But just in case Oshujax broke through…Dachxcirk would have to have something to make sure that Oshujax would not dare touch him. He went into the Castle, luckily sneaking around the valiant defenders of the Order, and into the Throne Room. Nixalcti had made her way up there, in order to stop anyone from getting close in. "We meet again…my precious girl…." Nixalcti shrieked. "Not you again! Get away from me! When Oshu gets here, he's gonna make you pay!!" Dachxcirk laughed uncontrollably at Nixalcti, thinking that she was a weak, pitiful excuse for a warrior. "You're a female, correct? You must love your dear, sweet Oshujax." Dachxcirk said with a cheerful expression. His voice then turned cold, like steel in Detroit during winter time. "Your boyfriend will not save you. He shall be dead, before he even gets past the Castle gates. And I shall have you, as my Queen, whether you like it, or not." Dachxcirk made his way closer to Nixalcti, as she suddenly remembered Oshu's faith.

Her fist became cold, as she sent a terrifying punch to Dachxcirk's face, sending him away from the Throne Room doors, and into a wall. Bone breaking, along with cracking ice, followed by a loud, sudden crash, echoed throughout the halls of the Castle. "I will NEVER be your Queen! You sick pervert!" Dachxcirk spit up blood, now angered from the girl's punch. "So that's how it is! You fucking bitch! I'm gonna make sure I defeat you, and then I will torture you, and laugh as you scream and beg for mercy, crying for your precious bastard Oshujax!" "Talk is cheap. Back your talk up before you talk to the Nocturnal Paradox like that. And if you DARE lay a hand on me, I WILL make you pay for it, one way, or the other! And my name is Nixalcti. N-I-X-A-L-C-T-I. Got it memorized, you D-U-M-B-A-S-S?" "You whore! How dare you talk to ME like that! OH, Bet your ass that I WILL have fun with you!"

While running to the Castle, Oshu felt something dark. His heart pounded, and his head began hurting. "Something's wrong with Nixy. NO! She better not be hurt, or else I'm gonna KILL Dachxcirk! DACHXCIRK! YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!! YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAMN DAY TO FUCK WITH THE DARK PALADIN!" Using the Strength of Arthur, Oshujax generated more speed, and then arrived closer at the gates, noticing that Heartless were present. "He knows I'm here? No matter. He's mine!"

The _Glade_ followed behind Oshu, going full speed toward the castle gates. It wouldn't be long before Oshujax, Rextly, jYexrem, and the _Glade_ would give the Order a much needed hand. The battle's conclusion would soon change, as Oshu moved into position to intercept the incoming Heartless and punch a hole through the defensive line in order to breach into Dachxcirk's defenses and infiltrate the Heartless-infested castle.


	16. An Old Friend's Assistance

Oshujax smiled, as the Heartless that were going after him looked weak, making him wonder just how much Dachxcirk wanted to capture Oshujax. "So he thinks I've no power still? Well, he's fixing to find out about my power, the hard way." Oshu implied, with a look of confidence on his face. He threw his newly created Paladin Blade right at the Heartless intending on doing him harm like a boomerang, and watched as the blade easily sliced through their bodies, like a chainsaw cutting down a large tree. He felt tired from the maneuver and then realized what had happened. "The Paladin Blade's too heavy!? No matter. If it's made from mostly magic, then…." As the blade returned to Oshu's dominant hand, that being his right hand, Oshu used magic to make the blade lighter, while still making it retain its visceral qualities to unleash powerful blows.

"This'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. Let's see what Dachxcirk thinks about this!" said Oshu, as he charged forward, now within distance to the front gate entrance. Seeing that the Heartless seemed to be not paying any attention to Oshujax or anyone outside for the moment, Oshujax decided to open the gate the easy way. "Hey you Heartless bastards! Knock knock!" With one swing down, a devastating wave of light was generated, pushing forward toward the dark Heartless. Some Heartless foolishly charged forward, hoping to stop the intruder, but ended up sacrificing themselves to the light, which really hurt them. An opening into the castle was created, as the light crashed over any Heartless near the gate. Nothing was left there except for ruins. "Haha! I told you I didn't those toys, they only limited what I could REALLY do!" With that one strike, Heartless began running away from the gate that had been breached, but only the weak, running toward Xecah, Xiammes, Naxigg, Ravijex, Xemjas, Stan, and Lyrxet. The stronger Heartless ran back toward the gate that had been breached, meeting Oshujax on the way there.

As soon as the weaker Heartless ran toward them, Xecah gasped. "It's Oshujax! He's here! I need to make my move, and fast! Don't worry, buddy, I'm coming!"

Oshu ran into the castle courtyard, noticing the large swarm of Heartless. "Whoa…look at them! I've never seen so many Heartless invading one place! Dachxcirk REALLY has it out for us…."

And then…a flash of thunder came down on the castle, killing Heartless around him. "Need a little help, brother?" A horse made of thunder came drifting down from the sky. A white haired figure with tiger claws and a hoodie smiled at Oshu, and Oshu immediately smirked. "Shoujax?" "Yes. It's me, buddy." "But…how? You're supposed to be human!" "Heh. Apparently, I had to become a Nobody again. Somehow, I lost my heart again and I was lead back to here…I guess it must be fate that leads me back to defend this place." Oshujax smiled. "So you were chosen to defend the castle at the cost of losing your heart again, huh? No matter. Well, a little help would certainly be appreciated." Shoujax smiled. "Let's show them why you don't mess with the Drug Taco Brothers."

Oshujax nodded, as Raigeki, Shou's loyal steed began charging at the Heartless, while Oshu and Shou stood back to back, with the Heartless charging in on them. Shoujax created an electrical dome to defend and shock any Heartless dumb enough to charge at the barrier. Oshujax smiled, as he charged the Thundaja Cannon and put it up toward the dome that Shoujax had created. "This is gonna get fun." Putting the cannon on a long stream of Thundaja, Shoujax created more currents in the dome in order to create an ultimate attack and defense, as Thundaja streams claimed the lives of many Heartless, killing and electrocuting them upon touch. Immediately, the Drug Taco Brothers separated the dome to create a giant shockwave to kill anymore Heartless around them. "Shoujax! I need to find Dachxcirk and Nixalcti! We need to regroup with Xecah and the others! You think you can handle these guys by yourself?"

Shoujax nodded. "Sure can. Go. Get to the castle. I'll take these guys." "Good. jYexrem and Rextly, along with the _Glade_ should be arriving some time soon. I'm gonna push forward, you secure the gate I punched a hole through!" "No problem."

Oshujax nodded and left, running toward the main entrance into the castle, where Xecah was.

"Hold on guys…I'm coming!"


	17. Turning The Tide

Rextly opened his eyes wide when he saw a bright light go off and clear a pathway from the bridge of the _Glade_. "Oshu's broken through their line, jYexrem! Now's our chance! We can get rid of the rest if we separate and use the _Glade _to our advantage!" "Alright. Rextly, you take one gate, I'll take the other. But how will the _Glade _assist us?" "Remember the Samurai Copter and how it could transform? The _Glade_ can do the same thing." jYexrem laughed. "You just LOVE Transformers, don't you?" "Eh, it's a hobby." Rextly slightly chuckled and then turned serious. "Alright. We're leaving now. I'm activating the transformation sequence, and then a clone of myself will be piloting this thing. We need to move, NOW." "Gotcha."

Rextly then generated a clone of himself, as the clone began typing away at the main computer, putting in the activation keys for the transformation to begin. Rextly opened the nearest door, letting jYexrem out, and then letting himself out. jYexrem spread his Verum Wings and flew to the north gate. The _Glade_ would remain at the west gate, while Rextly exploded and reconstructed at the east gate. At the northern gate, jYexrem ran into Jexo. "Leader, is Oshujax dead?" "Nay. Oshu is innocent. We have been tricked by the three villains present at the Island of Time. And now we're taking our Castle back. Are you with me, Jexo?" "Yes. I'm with you." jYexrem nodded, as he prepared his Verumblade, while Jexo called upon the power of his Ocarina and Sairys. Rextly took a look at his surroundings and then looked sure of himself. "Broxcert. Today is the day that I exact my revenge on you…for everything you have done to me, my friends, and the security of the 18th ORDER!" The _Glade_, now under operation by Rextly's clone, transformed into a robot, which looked more menacing than that of the Samurai Copter. "TRANSFORMATION COMPLETED. BATTLE SYSTEMS READY AND OPERATING."

Meanwhile, Oshujax found a secure place, and then used his Data Generator to gain access to the communications room.

"All 18th Order, listen up! This is Oshujax, and I'm here, along with Rextly and jYexrem. Don't give this place up for anyone! Sasxe, use your fire powers to your advantage, along with your Sharingan! Unleash your rage on the Heartless! Xecah, don't stop using that Gunblade! Use your sharpshooting skills! Xemjas, don't just stand there! Fight! Shoot your guns and slash away at these grunts! Xiammes, show them why you're the King of Kings! Naxigg, electrocute anyone dumb enough to mess with you! Ravijex, remember that one battle out at the Windmill? Stay focused! Recreate those moments and use them against the Heartless! Lyrxet! Give them a Taste of Chaos! Stay strong! Do NOT allow them to take what belongs to us!"

Everyone listened, and immediately felt enlightened by Oshujax's speech. If they hadn't any hope from Nixalcti's plea, they had it now. They knew that she was right that Oshujax would be heading back to the Order's homeland, along with jYexrem and Rextly. As Oshujax shut off the communications, he quickly darted for the Castle to the main entrance, where Xecah and Sasxe were found. He was swinging his Paladin Blade like crazy, fighting through a honeycomb of Heartless from where he was to the main door of the Castle itself. To help him create a larger path, he generated bits to make a clearer path toward the doors. Oshujax then created five more sets in front of Sasxe and Xecah to aid them, except this time, they were funnels, which would really aid them in this case for the cost of less power, but more longevity. When Oshujax finally arrived after fighting through most of it all, he ran into Xecah and Sasxe. "Oshu! I just wanna say…about last time…I…" said Sasxe before Oshu interrupted him. "Yeah, I know, you're sorry you thought I attacked you. It was just a simple misunderstanding gone wrong. Ah well. Don't worry about it. We have more pressing matters to attend to. Where is Nixalcti?" Xecah then stopped firing for a moment. "She's in the Throne Room. She might be protecting it from the three evil guys. That's your best bet, dude!" "Shit! Dachxcirk might be inside! I need to hurry! Time is of the essence! Hold this line! Make sure no other Heartless get through here!" Xecah and Sasxe nodded, as Oshu opened the door of the Castle and quickly set up a barricade made of Mirror Images to stop any other Heartless from coming in.

While running in the main halls toward the stairs, Oshu made a beeline for the Throne Room. As he got closer and closer, his head pounded more and more, like a mad drummer beating the skins down into the ground. But Oshu didn't stop. He knew that he had to get to the Throne Room before something happened. Too bad that Oshu didn't know that Dachxcirk, Broxcert, and Saixhrn were already in the Castle. But it mattered not. The valiant defenders of the Castle began pushing the Heartless back with major help on their side. The tide of the battle was beginning to turn, but if Dachxcirk could not be stopped before he could destroy any memory of the 18th Order, then the Order would cease to exist.

For Nixalcti's sake, Oshujax hoped that he was not too late.


	18. The Fight Of Nixalcti's Life

Nixalcti stood face to face with Dachxcirk, staring down her opponent. Her tags went off like crazy, sensing a powerful detection of light vanishing darkness. _Oshu's here! Or is that jYexrem?_ Another showed a strong collection of electricity coming down from the skies. _Shoujax?! But he's supposed to be human! _Then she heard Oshu's announcement and smiled. Dachxcirk closed his eyes and laughed softly, then laughed even louder. "So that bastard finally shows his face and commits suicide! Telling the Order what to do when he's an enemy? There should be people going for him." And then, a sudden pain in Dachxcirk's legs was felt, as he suddenly became cold, shivering from the pain. "What?" Nixalcti then smiled, and then got angry. "Pay attention to your opponent! Don't think for one minute that just because one bigger opponent is here under what you think to be suicide for him seems to be true! If you lose your focus, this battle will be all too easy for me!"

Dachxcirk growled. "You cunt! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I am dominant! Be a good little bitch and bow down to me!" "Bitch? Cunt? Whore? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I have to step down to insults to get someone to quit fighting! And it seems to me, that you DON'T want to fight me! What, you think I'm scared of someone who's a roaring Thunder Cunt?" Dachxcirk then snarled. "FINE! YOU WANT IT TO BE THIS WAY? THEN CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!!" Removing himself from the spikes at the risk of opening major blood wounds, Dachxcirk charged at Nixalcti, and threw a quick jab, only to be stopped by an ice wall. His fist collided into the wall, and broke it, and then impacted Nixalcti. Dachxcirk smiled.

"You think your ice will stop me, girl? I am Dachxcirk! No one can defeat me! I have strength greater than any defense! No one can touch me!" "Then explain why you're trapped." "Trapped? What the hell are you babbling about?" Instantaneously, an ice cocoon appeared around Dachxcirk, as Nixalcti called for spikes to shish kabob Dachxcirk while he was in the cocoon. As Dachxcirk screamed for mercy, the spikes did indeed make him cold, and they pierced through his body. However, he wasn't screaming for mercy. He was screaming, and then he separated his arms, as the cocoon was broken. "HOW DARE YOU INJURE ME!!" Dachxcirk then snapped his fingers and summoned Heartless to be unleashed on Nixalcti, while he surrounded himself in a dome of darkness. The Heartless minions charged at Nixalcti, blowing up like bombs in her face, and then blinding her eyes, as Dachxcirk went into his true form.

When the transformation completed, the blinding in Nixalcti's eyes was removed, and then she saw a new figure, with a dark aura surrounding it. Dachxcirk laughed, sounding darker than ever, as his clothing turned all black, and his skin was painted with tribal patterns all over his body. One eye was Dachxcirk's regular color, along with half of his face. The other was pure darkness, looking like that of a Heartless. Dachxcirk's voice had grown darker, as he began laughing evilly. "What the hell is that thing?! Is that?" "My TRUE power has finally been unleashed! I am now the KING of Heartless! I am DaRKchxcirk!" "Um…wow…That name combination is TERRIBLE." "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WENCH! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I AM DARKNESS! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, AND YOU SHALL BE MY HEARTLESS QUEEN!"

Nixalcti then looked terrified, and then remembered. "No! I can't give in! Oshu believes in me! Dachxcirk! Even in your dark form, you won't defeat me! I won't stop, not until you're dead!" "SO THAT'S HOW IT REMAINS. OH, BUT I AM AFRAID YOUR FOOLISH BRAVERY WILL COST YOU YOUR LOVE, AND YOUR LIFE, AND YOU WILL BELONG TO ME!! TO SERVE AS MY HEARTLESS QUEEN, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, MY DEAR!!" Dachxcirk then laughed again, as the sound of Dachxcirk's evil laughter put a sense of worry on Nixalcti's face, and it didn't help much that Dachxcirk's darker voice was raping her eardrums. She then tried again with her Tracking Spikes while she set up an ice pillar, and then surrounded herself in a flexible ice cocoon.

Dachxcirk stood and felt nothing except for the chill, but did not react. The spikes were eaten by the darkness, as Dachxcirk smirked. "You think those spikes of yours will save you? And your defenses? I'm afraid that you've no hope, girl." Dachxcirk then jumped and unleashed a dark blast on Nixalcti's ice pillar, instantly eating the pillar with dark magic until Nixalcti was the only one there. "Huh? No! My ice! He.." Dachxcirk then laughed. "Look at you, panicking, scared for your life. All you will play is the Damsel in Distress, and when I kill Oshujax right in front of your eyes, I will enjoy hearing your screams and licking up your tears of sorrow!" Nixalcti then became angered. "No! You won't! I'll stop you before Oshujax gets here!" _I can't though! Oshujax, hurry! You're gonna have to do this! All I can do is buy you some time…Wait…NO! I can take him, on my own! I don't need Oshujax! C'mon, Nix, you can do this! Be strong! Oshujax believes in you, girl!_


	19. The Obstacles In Your Path

As Oshujax ran up the stairs, the pressure on his head was increasing with every step toward the Throne Room. He knew that if Nixalcti could not stall Dachxcirk long enough until he could reach the Throne Room, all hope would be lost for the 18th Order and Castle Remembrance. As he ran through the halls, he found it strange that Heartless were already in the castle. Already, Dachxcirk had begun infecting the castle, and changing it into something suitable for him. But Oshujax was not afraid. He ran into the darkness, and he knew that it would all change back if he could defeat Dachxcirk. He ran up the stairs, working his way through multiple rooms and ran through many halls, just trying to get to the Throne Room.

Oshujax then ran into an unknown room. A room filled with many traps and something that seemed familiar to him during the Infiltration Team's time. "Wait…Broxcert's here!" "Correct, Oshujax!" said Broxcert, as he appeared. "So, the great Oshujax has no time powers? This will be an easy battle to win, because you're not the so called 'Master of Time' anymore. Your leader made sure of that!" "Get out of my way, Broxcert!" Broxcert laughed. "Oh, but I'm afraid you're going nowhere…not unless you kill me." "Not if I can help it!" Suddenly, a familiar ally appeared out of nowhere, and tackled Broxcert. "GRR! Get off of me!!" Rextly had appeared, restraining Broxcert as Broxcert struggled to break free.

"Oshujax! Go! Get to the Throne Room, fast! I'll handle Broxcert." Rextly demanded. "But what about you, Rex? You can't be serious!" "GO! You're the only one who can stop Dachxcirk! Besides, I have unfinished business with Broxcert here. I've opened the pathway in this room. Hurry!" Oshujax nodded, and rushed for the exit before Broxcert could close it.

"You can do it, Rex!" said Oshu as he continued up another set of stairs. He knew that Broxcert was present, but hopefully Rextly would defeat him. "Wait, if Dachxcirk's in here….and Broxcert's here….Saixhrn! He's gotta be in here too!" When Oshu was near the top floor, he ran into another unfamiliar room, already changed into something fitting as well. "Welcome, Master of Time. Oh wait. That's right…YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS TIME POWERS!" Saixhrn began laughing and laughing, like a hyena who watches too much YouTube. "So, how would you like your death? Quick and painless? Or rather, slow and excruciating….yeah, slow and excruciating…." He laughed again.

"How about neither?" jYexrem flew swiftly into the room and smacked Saixhrn into a wall and left him motionless, while jYexrem went to another wall on Oshu's right, and pressed down on a secret button to open another door. "Oshujax, now's your chance! Save Nixalcti and kill Dachxcirk!" jYexrem then walked up to Oshujax and put his hand on Oshu's shoulder. "I know how much you care about her. I know you have the power to defeat Dachxcirk. Do it. Finish your fight. He's yours. I have business to settle with Saixhrn anyway." Oshujax was surprised that jYexrem knew about his feelings for Nixalcti, but he couldn't concern himself with this. While he could, he ran through the secret pathway, that which would lead him straight to the Throne Room.

"Almost there…jYexrem…Rextly….thank you…for everything."

The pounding on his head increased to its maximum, with Oshu left feeling as if he wanted to rip his skull out. The fight for the castle was coming to its bitter end.


	20. The Fall Of The Ice Mistress

Nixalcti had only one trick left. She didn't know how much it would work, but she thought that it was worth a shot. She surrounded herself in an impenetrable ice dome, and watched, as defensive spikes were unleashed on the foolish Dachxcirk when he tried breaking through. The ice hurt when Dachxcirk's human side hit, causing wounds again on the human side, but the dark side was having a little better luck, eating some of the spikes. However, Nixalcti wasn't aiming for the darkness in Dachxcirk to take damage. She was stalling Dachxcirk for time until she could transcend into her second form, where she grew stronger and had more control over her ice.

As soon as the transformation was completed, the dome split open, unleashing a mighty barrage of ice disks, needles, and anything else that would cause a lot of damage to a normal person. Dachxcirk yelled in pain, both his human, and Heartless side were taking heavy damage. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? There's no mortal alive that can do that to ME!" "You're right, no MORTAL. But I'm not a mortal. I'm nothing. And I have power beyond your wildest dreams." Dachxcirk laughed. "Oh really now? You have power? Right…I will show you power!" Dachxcirk immediately got up and charged the newly transformed Nixalcti, as she took a javelin made of ice, and fought Dachxcirk off, blocking every blow he attempted to make, and then hit him with the pole end of the javelin in the gut. Immediately, she started throwing kicks and punches, similar to what Oshujax would throw against someone up close. _That hand-to-hand combat training with Oshu has REALLY helped. _

She then did a shoulder block maneuver and pushed Dachxcirk into the wall, and continued the barrage of blows, ending by using her ice to throw Dachxcirk into the air, and then hit him with a barrage of ice disks, hitting him in his lower back. It did so much damage that the Heartless side of Dachxcirk could feel it now. The Heartless side of Dachxcirk was begging for mercy, but Dachxcirk's will would not allow it much longer. "SHUT IT, YOU! She's not that much damage! Oshujax has done more damage than this!" "Or is it just that you're a glutton for punishment, Dachxcirk?" "You wench! I'll make you regret that!"

Dachxcirk then yelled and jumped toward Nixalcti. Nixalcti shrugged and trapped Dachxcirk once again, hitting him with the spike trick she pulled on him earlier, this time keeping them in longer and locking Dachxcirk's arms completely. Dachxcirk yelled in pain, nearing death once again, but soon stopped. The Heartless inside Dachxcirk took over Dachxcirk's other half, now with Dachxcirk becoming pure darkness, eating the spikes away and removing the ice cocoon. Soon, a new figure, now looking like a Heartless, with a crown, and Chaser-like armor appeared in front of the Nocturnal Paradox. "You actually thought you were beating me?" Nixalcti looked shocked and confused. _But how!? How is he unaffected by this all? How!? There's no way! I was beating him!_ "I know what you're thinking, and you can stop right there. You weren't beating me, I was toying with you. Oh, don't worry. I AM damaged. But now, NO ONE shall be able to stop me. You are the first victim to ever see my TRUE form!"

Nixalcti then went motionless. "No…how? I was beating him! How can he take so much damage but feel unaffected?" "There's a simple answer to that, my dear. It is because I do not possess the feeling of LOVE in my heart. I AM, literally, HEARTLESS. I do not care for life…I destroy it! And I only team with those who see it that way! And the affection you have for your boyfriend has cost you! BEHOLD!"

In just seconds, Dachxcirk appeared behind Nixalcti, using the shadows to his advantage. He began throwing ravage blows to Nixalcti, that which seemed better executed, more damaging, and more precise compared to her barrage. Nixalcti screamed in pain, as Dachxcirk's blows broke her bones, one by one. Dachxcirk laughed dastardly as he tortured Nixalcti until she bled. "Blood….how wonderful!" He dropped down to a knee and took a bit of the blood from her mouth, and licked it. "Delicious! You shall be a WONDERFUL queen!" Dachxcirk then laughed, and continued to beat Nixalcti down until she passed out.

As soon as she did pass out, Dachxcirk stood over her body and laughed loudly. It was so loud, that everyone in the castle could hear it. "OSHUJAX CANNOT DEFEAT ME NOW! 18th ORDER!! WATCH, AS I TAKE THE LAST HOPE FROM YOUR HANDS, AND YOU COMMIT SUICIDE OVER GOING AFTER OSHUJAX!! I HAVE YOUR THRONE!! THE 18TH ORDER'S CASTLE BELONGS TO ME!! AND I COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THERE WITHOUT A LITTLE HELP FROM BROXCERT AND SAIXHRN, AND ESPECIALLY YOUR BUDDIES, OSHUJAX AND SASXE!! NOW, BEG, AS I DESTROY YOUR MEMORIES, TAKE YOUR CASTLE, AND TURN OSHUJAX'S PRECIOUS FEMALE INTO MY HEARTLESS QUEEN!!"

Dachxcirk seemed confident. In his mind, his plan had went accordingly. To him, it was…The End of the 18th Order.


	21. The Data Abuser's Revenge

Broxcert smiled as Dachxcirk made his declaration. "You're too late." Rextly smiled. "No, we're right on time. Dachxcirk may have defeated Nixalcti, but what shall he do when the Aggressive Perfector catches up to him?" Broxcert shook his head. "Don't you get it? Oshujax can't defeat him. It's hopeless, Rextly. Your friends, along with you, will die." "Oh? Well, Broxcert, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid you're WRONG! Oshujax is on his way to the Throne Room, and he's closing right in on Dachxcirk! Dachxcirk will have a rude awakening in store for him, and you won't be going to save him!"

Meanwhile, back outside the Castle in the courtyard, the amount of Heartless had increased. Shoujax and the rest of the defenders, along with the transformed _Glade_ were having to deal with a major outbreak of Heartless that were now storming the courtyard after Dachxcirk's declaration. Instead of running into an empty castle though, the Heartless ran into the Order's defenders, who were now defending the Castle entrances to prevent any interference while Oshujax, jYexrem, and Rextly fought Broxcert, Saixhrn, and Dachxcirk. Everyone had heard Dachxcirk's declaration, but did not stop defending the Castle, knowing full well that Oshujax was on his way up to the Throne Room to encounter him. The Order's defense line was holding up, but would slip if Oshujax couldn't pull through.

"Then how is he going to survive the flood of Heartless coming for him?" Rextly shook his head. "No Heartless are getting in. The rest of the Order members present are not allowing entry into the castle. The only way they'll get in is if the whole defense outside the castle dies." Broxcert growled. "Shut up! I hate you, Rextly! And what better way to take out my angst than a fight to the death with YOU! You are EVERYTHING I hate! And you will not defeat me! I can take all your data and send it right back at you!" "Really now?"

Rextly, still in his Second Form back from when he was on the Island of Time, generated so much speed that Broxcert couldn't keep up. Using data from previous battles, Rextly was able to recreate a speed similar to Oshu's speed when he was the Master of Time. Except, time was not stopped. In a matter of minutes, Broxcert found himself robbed of his Mirror Shield and Mirror Sword. "NO! Rextly! Give those back to me! I cannot fight without them!" "Well, GOOD! This is the end for you, Broxcert!" Rextly stacked the sword on top of the shield, and drilled into them, breaking the shield and the sword with ease. "HOW? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? NO ONE'S BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT!" "You're just like Oshujax with his Time Staff, Broxcert! You have to be holding your weapon in order to do your damage!" Broxcert then snarled. "Not this easily!"

"YES! THIS EASILY! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU TODAY, BROXCERT!!" Rextly then moved at the same speed again, and soon Broxcert found himself without his goggles. "NO! NOT THOSE TOO! GIVE THOSE BACK, RIGHT, NOW REXTLY!!" Rextly just laughed. "No." Rextly broke the goggles over his knee, and watched as Broxcert fell to his knees. "Now you don't have any idea how to reverse my attacks, nor do you know HOW to reverse them anymore!" Putting away his drill, Rextly ran toward Broxcert and picked him up off of his feet. He began punching away madly at Broxcert. As every blow passed, Broxcert could feel the rage with every punch Rextly threw. The impact of the blows was greater than Broxcert could handle. Broxcert's cheek bones snapped, as Rextly looked to do more damage than just breaking his face bones.

Rextly took Broxcert's right shoulder and began elbowing Broxcert's shoulder blades, looking to break his right arm. After a five minute barrage of mighty blows, Broxcert could not move his right shoulder, as Rextly stomped away at Broxcert's right arm. "You like this, Broxcert!? This is for everything you have done to me, my friends, the 18th Order, Oshujax, jYexrem, Cixtelyfi, Raxwlence, EVERYONE!!" Broxcert was tearing up, screaming from the major pain. "Please! Have mercy on me, Rextly! Don't do this!" "You should have thought about that BEFORE you decided to start killing innocent people, Broxcert! Now you must pay!"

Rextly then broke Broxcert's right arm entirely, and then jumped on Broxcert's right leg, adding data to his shoes to make it feel as if Broxcert had an anvil dropped on his legs. Broxcert screamed and pleaded, but Rextly didn't listen, with a look of rage in his eyes. He smiled at Broxcert's suffering. He jumped on Broxcert left leg, and then his left arm, breaking Broxcert's limbs completely. "Now you cannot move, Broxcert! You can't save yourself from your own doomed fate! Didn't I tell you before? Those who dare manipulate my friends into taking out an ally of mine and deceiving the 18th Order like you did shall feel my wrath! DO YOU FEEL IT, YOU PATHETIC SCUM!? HUH!?"

Rextly picked up Broxcert's body, and then cracked his neck to make him unconsicious, and unable to speak. "This is the end!" Rextly then rose high to the ceiling and turned downward, generating two drills, aiming right at Broxcert. "DIE!!" Rextly launched down toward Broxcert, drills spinning at full velocity, watching as he drilled right into Broxcert's body, ending his life, as Broxcert made a desperate scream for the last time. The drills on Rextly's body soon turned back into arms, as Rextly looked at the dead Broxcert. He kicked Broxcert's dead body to make sure he was dead and unmoving. Once he seemed dead, he nodded and left the room. "Raxwlence…Cixtelyfi…you have been avenged." Rextly let a tear fall down his face and then turned toward the now open pathway, heading for jYexrem's location. _Oshujax…hurry!_


	22. The Falcon's Wisdom

Saixhrn grinned as he stared down his opponent. "So, I get the leader of the 18th Order to myself, huh? I must be lucky." jYexrem smirked. "Lucky that you're next in line to die?" Saixhrn grunted. "Someone's a little cocky…" "That's the pot calling the kettle black." jYexrem kept his composure while Saixhrn became flustered. "I've had it! You're gonna die, just like the rest of your 18th Order!" "Drunkness can be sobered, ignorance can be educated. But STUPID lasts forever." "STOP WITH THE FUCKING RIDDLES AND INSULTS!" Saixhrn then charged forward, swinging his Hellion sword for jYexrem, while jYexrem just casually dodged Saixhrn's misguided swings.

"Terrible posture. I'm carrying a quarter ton weapon, and you cannot score a single hit on me with that dull blade." Saixhrn growled. "SHUT UP!" Saixhrn then attempted a Hellfire Scar, hoping to shut jYexrem up and stop him from his mind games, however, he was unsuccessful, as jYexrem used his Verum Wings to create a defense to block Saixhrn's attack. "Horribly executed. Allow me to show you why I am the leader of the 18th Order, and one of the strongest warriors in existence." jYexrem flew toward Saixhrn and slapped him up toward the ceiling with his Verum Wings, and then created clones made of silver light. All four jYexrem lunged at Saixhrn, cutting him open with their Verumblades and making Saixhrn look like a fool.

That was, until another Saixhrn used a Hellfire Scar from above the four jYexrems and burned at their bodies. The three clones disappeared, while jYexrem was harshly scolded, charred, and burned. "Nice trick, for a novice. But even Xemjas can pull off more complex maneuvers than you." From behind jYexrem came a Firaja wave. jYexrem turned his attention toward this, and threw his Verumblade, loading it with silver lights to destroy the wave; however, the wave was only a distraction. Saixhrn hit jYexrem with a Hellfire Dragon, and burned him again, while catching jYexrem in the recoil of his own explosion.

"And you say that I have terrible posture, along with horrible execution. You didn't even know what was coming for you!" Saixhrn grinned, as jYexrem stood right back up and smiled back. "You really think those tricks will work, using a clone to your advantage? jYexrem sent sapphire lights to surround half of the room behind him, revealing the clone behind him, and destroying it. Saixhrn just shook his head and unleashed another Hellfire Scar, which just caused jYexrem to laugh. "Is that all you have, that cheap ripoff of a Wind Scar? Oshujax can execute that move better than you." jYexrem sent a flurry of concentrated silver lights toward the Hellfire Scar, but it just caused Saixhrn to smile. "Gotcha!" Sending another Hellfire Scar, the scar fused with the silver light to become the Hellfire Backlash. jYexrem was hit dead on with both attacks, and was now badly beaten, and harshly burned.

"You think that you'll beat me that easily?" jYexrem then went into a cocoon, metamorphosing into his Falcon Form, while Saixhrn threw everything he had at the cocoon, trying to break it open and defeat jYexrem before he could become stronger, but it wasn't enough to break it open. The cocoon cracked, and jYexrem had entered into Falcon Form. jYexrem then made the room shroud in a silver mist, as he hit Saixhrn from all sides, bashing him brutally with his Verumblade. Saixhrn was unable to find jYexrem, and swung wildly, hoping to score a hit on jYexrem, but failed, as jYexrem would leave Saixhrn unable to move. He then set Saixhrn up into the sky, and trapped him with his sapphire lights, making him unable to move. Clearing the shroud, jYexrem made a large concentration of silver light, and sent it flying toward Saixhrn. Saixhrn struggled to move, but could not, as he was solidified into a statue. He fell back down to the floor, as jYexrem finished him by throwing the Verumblade at his body, breaking it apart, and ending Saixhrn's life.

Just then, Rextly had entered into the room. "Rextly, were you successful in defeating Broxcert?" Rextly nodded. "Slaughtered him." jYexrem smiled. "Saixhrn's done. Now Oshujax just has to defeat Dachxcirk, and we shall be saved. Shall we take the long way to the Throne Room?" Rextly nodded. As they passed through the next door, heading through more halls and up more stairs, Rextly had a question to ask jYexrem. "jYexrem, may I question you?" jYexrem nodded. "Go ahead." "Why did you trust Oshujax with such a large duty? Shouldn't you be up there fighting Dachxcirk right now?"

jYexrem laughed. "No. I don't have to. As I said before, Oshujax has enough strength to defeat Dachxcirk. I mean, look at my battle with him. He can keep up with me, and he's a wonderful fighter. He thinks on his feet, and he gives his opponents difficult situations to brainstorm about. Not only that, but he has confidence, and that's what drives him. His confidence that he'll be the greatest warrior in the universe. Moreover, Nixalcti is up there, and he really cares for her. His emotions for her, his confidence, and his wisdom is more than enough to defeat someone who thinks that they can make the 18th Order go extinct." Rextly smiled. "You really think he can do it, don't you?" "Yes. He can. And if he can't, then he's not the Oshu that I know." Rextly nodded. "He can do it. I know it."

"Heh. We'll see about that, Rextly."

Only one enemy was left. The tyrannical Dachxcirk. If Oshujax could defeat him, everything would return to normal. If not, then the Order just MIGHT cease to exist.


	23. Oshu To The Rescue

Dachxcirk laughed loudly in the Throne Room, as he now stood over a barely moving Nixalcti. "Now, then, my queen…we have business to attend to…" Dachxcirk picked up her motionless body and carried it to the throne, that which belonged to jYexrem. He had a large grin on his face, as he locked Nixalcti into the throne, chaining her arms and legs to the Throne, making sure that she would be unable to move. After a few moments, Dachxcirk dropped to a knee and got in Nixalcti's face. "Wake up. Wake up, my queen…" Dachxcirk snickered, as Nixalcti finally awakened. "So, my queen…how will you like serving me?"

Nixalcti came to her senses and saw that she had been defeated by Dachxcirk. Oshujax had not arrived yet. "I….I….I will NEVER be your queen!" Nixalcti then spit in Dachxcirk's face. "You wench! You still love your dear Oshujax, don't you! I guess I'm going to have to fix that!" Dachxcirk then got in the middle of the room. "I beat you senseless and you still spite me! I will kill Oshujax in front of your eyes, and watch, as you cry and beg for MERCY!" Dachxcirk then laughed, and Nixalcti just got angry. She tried freezing Dachxcirk, but it did not work, as Dachxcirk ate away at the ice. "Are you still resisting? Didn't you learn your lesson before, girl? You can't defeat me. I am superior, and this throne will belong to me. Even if Oshujax can get up here, he'll be tired from fighting Broxcert and Saixhrn, therefore, I'd have a walk in the park with him!"

Nixalcti smiled. "You're wrong." Dachxcirk grunted. "SILENCE! Since you seem to know Oshujax so much, why don't you tell me all of his strategies?" "There is no strategy to Oshu. Oshu only has one strategy: kicking your ass in epic fashion!" Dachxcirk then slapped Nixalcti. "SHUT UP! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! ONE MORE WORD, AND I SHALL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF, SEW IT BACK ON, AND CHOP IT OFF AGAIN, AND THEN RAPE YOUR CORPSE!!" Nixalcti frowned, as she decided to get on Dachxcirk's good side for the moment. "I'm sorry, my dark king." "Good! So you finally understand. Can Oshujax defeat me?" "No. He cannot. You shall win, my liege."

Dachxcirk then laughed. "How about a kiss?" Nixalcti refused when Dachxcirk went in. "Now is not the right time, my King. You will get your kiss…after you defeat Oshujax." "So be it, my queen. I shall defeat Oshujax. And then I shall have fun with you…" Nixalcti smiled. "Looking forward to it." "That's my queen!" Dachxcirk said with a smile. _Oshu…anytime now…I don't want to be turned into this pervert's Heartless Queen…GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!_

With nothing to do, Dachxcirk went into jYexrem's Library, looking for a book to read while awaiting for Oshujax. However, he became bored, and eventually destroyed jYexrem's library by sending Heartless inside the library. "Damn books are so complex to read…he sends me around in circles! I must remember to kill him." "You're just too stupid to comprehend what he says, KING DACHXCIRK." "YOU CUNT! You lied to me the whole time! That's it! I've had it with you!" Dachxcirk then attempted to seal Nixalcti's mouth shut, but Nixalcti refused, freezing her mouth before Dachxcirk could seal it. "Damn it! She blocked me off! Oh well…this will make it all the better when I rape her…" Dachxcirk then laughed harder and harder.

Suddenly, a kick was delivered to Dachxcirk's face, as he was sent into the wall. Dachxcirk growled. "Who dares to lay a hand on Dachxcirk? No one should be able to do.." Dachxcirk stopped and gasped, along with Nixalcti. "Surprised to see me, Dachxcirk?" "OSHUJAX! BUT HOW!? HOW ARE YOU UNAFFECTED BY YOUR PREVIOUS BATTLES!? YOU SHOULD BE TIRED FROM FIGHTING BROXCERT AND SAIXHRN!!" Oshujax chuckled. "That's what friends are for. jYexrem and Rextly are dealing with your subordinates." "WHAT!" "And they should be finished by now!" Oshujax went over to Nixalcti. "Sorry for being so late. What's he doing?" "He's trying to make me become his queen and rape me!"

Oshujax cracked his knuckles and nodded at Nixalcti's words. "So, you think that you'll acquire my Nixy for a queen?" "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" "She just told me, dumbass. And you'll rape her? Well, Dachxcirk…prepare to pay. Pay for everything! YOU are the reason that all of this has transpired! YOU are the one responsible for deceiving the 18th Order! And YOU won't get away from me!! I shall defeat you, and finish what I started with you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!"

Dachxcirk chuckled. "We'll see about that!"

The final battle was finally commencing.


	24. The Main Event

Everything had been set up for this one moment. Oshujax and Dachxcirk were finally fixing to settle the score. Oshujax was looking for revenge on Dachxcirk and looking for the safety of Nixalcti, the 18th Order, and Castle Remembrance while Dachxcirk looked to destroy Oshujax along with the 18th Order and its castle. Oshujax looked at Dachxcirk and saw what had happened to him. A crown on his head, along with Chaser-looking armor that had the Heartless symbol on the breastplate is all that Oshujax saw. Apparently, Dachxcirk had become the Heartless King.

Oshujax took hold to the Paladin Blade, and then started by running toward Dachxcirk, using a Mirror Image to run in front of Oshujax. The Mirror Image jumped over Dachxcirk's head, as Dachxcirk punched at it, while Oshujax took his Paladin Blade, making a diagonal slash on Dachxcirk's armor, hitting in a concentrated spot on Dachxcirk's chest, causing his armor to break. Oshujax then started throwing concentrated blows, more complex than what he had shown Nixalcti before, with his head on the ground, spinning like a top and kicking Dachxcirk in the face, followed by a kick into the air like Sasxe had pulled on him earlier. With Dachxcirk in midair, Oshu used his magic to fly in the air, as he threw punches and moved at high speeds around Dachxcirk, throwing ravage crosses, haymakers, jabs, and all sorts of punches on Dachxcirk, creating a Hidden Lotus-esque maneuver, and then ended it by grabbing hold to Dachxcirk and spiraling down into the ground, piledriving him.

Oshujax then leapt back up to his feet and stayed on the defensive, looking at Dachxcirk closely. "HOW!? HOW CAN YOU DO SO MUCH DAMAGE TO ME WITHOUT YOUR TIME POWERS!?" "I never needed them, Dachxcirk! I don't need time halts to kick ass!" "But how can you defeat me? How are you able to unleash physical attacks on me!? I can absorb any attack!" "True, you look like you're able to absorb any attacks, but the attack has to be a physical attack that you can easily capture! And there's no way that your darkness can keep up with any of my barrages, since I can speed myself up using my magic to make it nearly impossible for you to keep up!"

Dachxcirk growled. "Well, if that's how it is, then I guess I'll have to step my game up!" Dachxcirk stood back up, and generated a large ball of darkness, and then launched it at Oshujax. Since Oshu had low stamina from the previous maneuver he had pulled, he couldn't move. There was no time to create a barrier, so Oshu crossed his arms, as he was caught in the blast. Oshu did not scream, thanks to the Strength of Arthur, but he was hurt badly. The blast of darkness greatly damaged him. His bones were on the verge of breaking, and the blast of darkness had knocked the wind out of him. "No!! Leave him alone, Dachxcirk!" Dachxcirk laughed and turned back to face Nixalcti. "I told you, didn't I?" Dachxcirk then walked back over to Oshujax, and picked him up by his cloak, and began beating Oshu senseless, but did not hear or feel anything from Oshu. "What, is this not hurting you? Speak! Do something! Show your pain!" Dachxcirk then grabbed Oshujax and hit him in the gut with his knee, and then choke slammed him into the ground face down, rubbing his face in the dirt, and then throwing him into the wall.

_Damn it! Why did the fucking pathway have to be so long..._

Dachxcirk again walked over to Oshujax. This time though, Oshujax had recuperated, and kicked Dachxcirk in the stomach. Quickly leaping back to his feet, Oshujax threw another kick into Dachxcirk's face, and began beating him senselessly, returning every blow that Dachxcirk made on him, ending by body slamming Dachxcirk into the ground. "Go, Oshujax!" Nixalcti cheered for Oshujax, hoping that he would save her from what appeared to be a doomed fate for her. Oshujax rose into the air, with the Paladin Blade in his hand, looking down at Dachxcirk. "This is a little trick I learned from Rextly!" Oshu's Paladin Blade began spinning at a high velocity, as Oshu looked down at Dachxcirk. Once targeted, Oshujax commenced a move that had been executed by Rextly once before: the Celestial Drop.

Dachxcirk screamed, as the Paladin Blade drilled into him and did a large amount of damage on him. "It's over already? That was easy." Oshujax smiled, and went to free Nixalcti, until a blast of darkness hit him in the back, catapulting him into the wall. Dachxcirk stood back up, still moving. "Congratulations. You just pissed me off, Oshujax. I was still holding back on you, and I know you're holding back on me. Come on, Oshujax! Let's go all out!" Oshujax dropped from the wall, landing on his feet, and turned around. "Oh, you want a quick death? Fine."

A white aura surrounded Oshujax. His clothes started changing colors, from black to white. The white clothing began revealing the tribal patterns on Oshu's jacket and clothes. Oshujax smiled and laughed, as he was unleashing his true form. Dachxcirk smiled, as he too began changing, with a dark aura surrounding him. The Heartless side of Dachxcirk disappeared, as Dachxcirk's human form returned, the only difference being that Dachxcirk's eyes were blackened, and he bore the Heartless symbol on his chest, with darkness running through his veins, showing visibility.

Things were fixing to get serious.


	25. The Dark Paladin vs The Heartless King

Both Oshujax and Dachxcirk had grown stronger, with Dachxcirk's voice growing to its critical point in creepiness. "Now, Oshujax, watch as I swiftly defeat you, and take your castle, your girl, and your life!" "Talk is cheap. Just like you, Dachxcirk." "So, you still think you'll defeat me, Oshujax? Even with your new power, you shall be defeated!" Oshujax shook his head, and summoned bits. "What, these things?" The bits then began moving in more complex directions, firing three bolts off at Dachxcirk, made of Holy magic. Dachxcirk yelled, as the pain he felt from the bits burned at him. "What is this!? It burns me! I cannot use my darkness to save me!" "That's because you're being hit by pure LIGHT! You shade yourself in so much darkness that you'd get burned by the light! You don't like it, now do you?" Oshujax then ran up to Dachxcirk, Paladin Blade in hand, swinging away at Dachxcirk, connecting with almost every blow because of the light sapping Dachxcirk's reaction time.

Oshujax then hit Dachxcirk with a Wind Scar-like maneuver, turning it into a tornado and smacking Dachxcirk with it, made of just pure magic. Soon, Dachxcirk regained control over darkness and was back to full power, appearing behind Oshujax and taking potshots off of him. Dachxcirk then kicked Oshujax into a wall, except Oshujax landed with his feet, ricocheting back at Dachxcirk, following up with a roundhouse kick to Dachxcirk's face, and then staying airborne to kick Dachxcirk's face in some more, ending by smacking him in the back of the head with his right foot, and then clubbing him in the back with the Paladin Blade.

Dachxcirk countered by doing a flip and then grabbing Oshu's foot, bringing him down and holding him in, while throwing blows at Oshu's trapped leg, only for Oshu's other leg to swing back around and kick Dachxcirk in the right hip, pushing him off Oshujax and freeing him. Dachxcirk followed with a pounce and then grabbed Oshu's legs, throwing him like a hammer in the Olympics, right into a wall. All of the counters from each fighter's maneuvers left both Oshujax and Dachxcirk slightly winded, requiring only three seconds to recatch their breath, as they went at it again. Now the two were in deadlocked melee combat, matching each other's punches and kicks, and scoring hits on the other at times. They seemed to be even, until Dachxcirk flicked Oshujax in the eyes, and began opening up a barrage on Oshujax, throwing lefts and rights out of angst, still concerned at why Oshujax wouldn't beg for mercy. He ended by blasting Oshujax with a concentrated dark blast, in a beam of it, similar to that of a Kamehameha.

Nixalcti screamed when she saw Oshujax lying on the floor, struggling to get back up. "No!!" The Dark Paladin was in bad shape. Dachxcirk just hit a powerful barrage on him. But Oshujax knew that the Heartless King had to be running on fumes too. There was no way that Dachxcirk could have taken all that damage and still feel unaffected, especially when he was previously smacked by bolts of light. Oshujax had to use the Paladin Blade to get back up to his feet, as Dachxcirk smiled at Oshu's struggling. Oshujax smiled, as he threw his Paladin Blade at Dachxcirk, putting a Holy Dragon hidden inside the blade. Dachxcirk smiled, as he caught the blade, and attempted to break it over his knee. When he did, the dragon was unleashed on him, and Dachxcirk was burned, as the Paladin Blade reappeared by Oshu. The light would sap Dachxcirk's power, and leave Oshu with the chance to get free potshots on Dachxcirk. For extra security, Oshujax created a shroud, a trick he picked up from fighting jYexrem, and ran around the room, with six Oshus present, five mirror images, and one the real Oshu. All of them ran in and smacked Dachxcirk around like a ragdoll, making Dachxcirk wonder how Oshujax had acquired so much speed. Five Oshus kicked Dachxcirk up, while the real Oshu went into the air, and kicked Dachxcirk in the back of the head, and then in the gut, combining the Uzumaki Barrage and the Lion's Barrage into one super combo.

Dachxcirk now struggled to get on his feet, while Oshujax was down on a knee, trying to recapture his breath and make it appear as if it was only him creating the speed that he hit Dachxcirk with. The five Oshus disappeared along with the shroud, as both Oshujax and Dachxcirk got back up to their feet to go at it again. Both of them were going all out, and no one was holding back now.


	26. Dachxcirk Nears Victory

As Oshujax and Dachxcirk stood, Dachxcirk laughed. "So, you've won Round 1. Now, it's time for Round 2!" The two fighters ran at each other, again throwing punches and kicks, matching up with each other and getting hits on the other. But this time, Dachxcirk had a trick up his sleeve. From behind Oshujax came a blast of darkness, like a Kamehameha wave again. This distracted Oshujax, allowing Dachxcirk to get a barrage on blows on Oshu, while Dachxcirk smiled. There was a clone behind Oshujax, and it came up to join in with Dachxcirk, as they both began beating Oshujax senseless. More, and more Dachxcirks came in, moshing on the lone Oshujax, as Oshu heard his bones snapping back and forth.

Dachxcirk heard it as well and laughed. "How does it feel to have your bones break with every blow, OSHUJAX!!" Nixalcti screamed at the display going out. More and more Dachxcirks were ganging up on Oshu, as Oshu tried to find the real one. _Gotta use my Sharingan…_As the Sharingan appeared in Oshu's eyes, he looked around, but nothing gave away the real Dachxcirk. "What?! They're all real!?" Dachxcirk laughed.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE ALL REAL! I AM THE DARKNESS!" "So they're ALL Dachxcirk!? Are you kidding me!?" Dachxcirk laughed harder. "Yes! We're all Dachxcirk! We're the Darkness!" Oshujax swung ravagely, trying to find the real one, thinking that Dachxcirk was only putting him through an illusion. "Where is he!?" Dachxcirk laughed. "You cannot defeat the darkness! You only create more darkness by swinging at me! Consider this battle, OVER!" Oshujax grunted. _Damn! He might be right!_ Oshujax then stopped swinging for a moment. _Wait…_ Oshujax then went into deep thought, while Dachxcirk pounded away at him. True, Oshujax was getting hurt, but the Strength of Arthur made him feel unaffected by it mentally.

Oshu thought about how he could counter so many Dachxcirks at one time. At the time though, Dachxcirk began moving faster, with each and every one of him beating down on Oshu, until one knocked him unconscious. "Aww…is the great Oshujax knocked out? Don't worry…I'll put you out of your misery right now!!" Nixalcti shrieked, and just got angered. "Leave Oshu alone!!" "SILENCE! You cannot stop me! You will watch, whether you like it or not, as I DESTROY Oshujax right in front of your eyes!"

Dachxcirk then rose up to the ceiling, putting his hands out in front of him, making a large ball of darkness. "This will end it!" The ball grew to massive sizes unheard of. "Now, Oshu, you shall be the first victim in the 18th Order slaughter! The first one to feel the Extinction Bomb!!" As Dachxcirk unleashed this deadly attack on Oshujax, the battle was nearing its end. Dachxcirk laughed, for all he saw was a bright light, as he laughed, while Nixalcti screamed. Rextly and jYexrem ran in the door and saw it. They had wondered what happened. "Rextly, who is that in that explosion?"

Rextly scanned and then gasped. He said slowly, in an emotionless tone, "The person…is Oshujax."

The 18th Order's existence looked bleak.


	27. The Fatal Flaw

While being beat down and abused by Dachxcirk, Oshujax remained in deep thought about Dachxcirk's flaw. He was being beat down by many Dachxcirks. His Sharingan revealed nothing. The inevitable appeared to have happened for Oshujax and the 18th Order. Dachxcirk did indeed appear to be unstoppable. However, something made Oshu think about how to truly defeat Dachxcirk. Oshujax knew the one mortal flaw that no one else seemed to know, based off his past moves on Dachxcirk.

When facing against Dachxcirk, Oshujax noticed how Dachxcirk was majorly affected by the light. Darkness was his security blanket, and light was the fire that burned it. If, then, Oshu knew that light was Dachxcirk's flaw, then how could he be able to unleash it on a grander scale? How could he stop Dachxcirk from using the darkness long enough for Oshu to finish him off? There seemed to be no way, even if Oshu could manipulate all magic. He could flood the room with light, but that would just create more shadow if the room was completely covered in the dark.

It all seemed hopeless. Until he thought of something. Dachxcirk's power was sapped when he himself was hit by light. So what if Oshujax could flood Dachxcirk's body with light? But surely Dachxcirk wouldn't allow it. Oshujax needed time. He needed something that could restrain Dachxcirk so much, that it would allow Oshu to execute the said technique. _I know how to beat him…but it seems highly impossible! Even for me!_

_Nonsense._ A familiar voice flooded Oshujax's mind. There stood Oshujax in his mind. In front of him, stood a person in a spotlight. It was jYexrem. _Impossible is nothing, Oshujax. And this is surprising. You calling something like that, impossible? When you can basically do almost anything that looks impossible?_

Oshu chuckled. _It's not that it's impossible, it's just the fact that I need to find some time to finish Dachxcirk off. I know his flaw, but I can't think of something that'll hold him off long enough! Wait…unless…that's it! I've got it! Thanks, jYexrem._

The mental image of jYexrem chuckled. _Oh, don't thank me…you have a battle to finish. Finish it Oshu. For you. Me. Rextly. The 18__th__ Order. Nixalcti._

Oshu looked surprised. _But how do you know about my feelings for her?_

jYexrem shook his head. _That is not important. If you must know…it is how you act around her. And it's the fact that you two were holding hands on the way to the meeting. I saw you with her in the auditorium and how you acted around her…you can't fool me, Oshu…_

Oshujax nodded. _I see…thank you, for everything. I have to finish this._

Back in the real world, Dachxcirk was already gloating. "I have done it! The 18th Order is finished!"

"Not just yet."

Dachxcirk looked shocked. As the light cleared, he saw Oshujax, now standing and staring right at him. "But how!?"

Rextly and Nixalcti were speechless. jYexrem just chuckled and shook his head, while Oshujax looked up and smiled. Oshujax then cleared his throat. "At the last minute, I summoned a Holy shield, to save myself from your attack, right when I woke up after you said 'Extinction Bomb'. So you see, I wasn't really unconscious, I was just tricking you while I was busy noticing your FATAL FLAW!!" Dachxcirk then growled. "I HAVE NO FLAW! I AM PERFECT!!" "You and every other villain think that you're perfect when you have a 'higher power'. It's not about power, it's about wits! You just never learn the easy way, which is why me, jYexrem, and everyone else in the 18th Order has to teach you fuckers a lesson, straight from the School of Hard Knocks!"

Dachxcirk then snarled again. "SILENCE! EVEN IF YOU WERE LUCKY ENOUGH TO SAVE YOURSELF, YOU CANNOT WIN!"

Alone, by himself, Dachxcirk charged at Oshujax and snapped his right arm, and then his left arm. Using the darkness to his advantage, Dachxcirk was able to go fast and stop Oshujax from attacking before he could finish Oshujax. "Now you cannot defeat me! You do not have use of your arms!" Dachxcirk then laughed, as Oshujax roared, using his magic to repair his arms, screaming as the bones being replaced and repaired hurt, causing major pains on Oshu's arms. "Not while I can still manipulate magic! I do not need my arms to kick your ass! And I just repaired them too!" "You're kidding me!? You can repair your own arms with magic? That's impossible!" "Impossible is NOTHING! You might have won Round 2, but you're not making it past Round 3, I guaranteed that!"

Both fighters were running low on patience with the other, as Oshujax looked to finish Dachxcirk off, and reveal Dachxcirk's fatal flaw.


	28. Impossible Is Nothing

Oshujax immediately charged at Dachxcirk, using his magic to create many mirror images in front of him, so that Dachxcirk wouldn't know which Oshu was real. "Anything you can do, I can do better, and make it more damaging too, Dachxcirk!" Dachxcirk yelled in pain, as each Oshu that was hitting him had Holy magic surrounding their fists. Rextly, jYexrem, and Nixalcti were all cheering when they saw Oshu pull a trick that Dachxcirk pulled on him get returned back on him. When they saw the light surrounding Oshu's fists, they got the idea of why Oshujax said 'fatal flaw'. "When I say fatal flaw, Dachxcirk, I MEAN Fatal Flaw! You spend too much time in the darkness that you get SCORCHED by the LIGHT! You have so much hatred and no love in your heart, and it throws you off balance and makes you WEAK to my LIGHT!"

Dachxcirk screamed out of mercy, denying Oshu's claims. "No! It can't be! I am Dachxcirk! The Heartless King! The Master of Darkness! In fact, I AM Darkness! And how are you beating me? I beat you when we were kids!" "True, when we were KIDS! When I was too STUPID to defend my own ass and rely heavily on the powers of time! I never needed my time powers! I just needed confidence!" Oshujax roared, as he pounded away at Dachxcirk. He jumped back, and surrounded Dachxcirk in more bits, made of Holy magic, as they all fired at Dachxcirk consecutively until they burned out. Oshu then brought up his arms and surrounded them in Holy magic, launching two Holy dragons at Dachxcirk, both hitting dead on their target.

_One more will give me the time!_

Oshujax then rose into the air quickly, and generated a large ball made of Holy magic, aiming right at Dachxcirk. "BATHE IN MY LIGHT, DACHXCIRK!!" Dachxcirk begged and begged, but Oshujax did not listen, as he launched the Holy ball at Dachxcirk, listening as Dachxcirk screamed. When the explosion cleared, Oshujax took notice to Dachxcirk corrupting. "Now's my chance!"

Dachxcirk attempted to run into the darkness to recover, but he could not move. "What? I can't move!?" He suddenly felt chills run down his spine. "WHAT!? YOU WENCH!!"

Before Dachxcirk could even move, Nixalcti trapped his feet, leaving him motionless in order for Oshujax to finish it. "Hurry, Oshu! I can't hold him forever!" Oshujax nodded quickly, and flew directly to the now trapped Dachxcirk, putting his hand in Dachxcirk's face, spreading his fingers into a gripping position, and then running Holy flames all over Dachxcirk's body. Dachxcirk screamed from the light flames scorching his body, and removing the darkness from him! "NOOOOO!! PLEASE OSHUJAX!! STOP IT!! I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL!! I'LL LEAVE THE CASTLE AND NEVER BOTHER THE 18TH ORDER AGAIN IF YOU LET ME LIVE AND SET ME FREE!!" Oshujax then got up to Dachxcirk's ear. "NO!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU LIVE JUST SO YOU CAN ATTACK ANOTHER DAY!! IF I ALLOW YOU TO LIVE, THEN I SIGN MY OWN DEATH WISH!! YOU TRIED DECEIVING THE ORDER INTO ATTACKING ME!! YOU TRIED TO DESTROY OUR CASTLE!! OUR EXISTENCE!! OUR MEMORIES!! FOR THAT, I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO LIVE!! But I thank you. I thank you, and the Order, for making me realize that I didn't need my Time powers to kick some ass!" Dachxcirk screamed louder and louder, as the Heartless inside of him was killed, removing itself out of Dachxcirk's body, and then disappearing upon sight. "NOW IT ENDS!!" While Oshujax could, he grabbed the Paladin Blade, and immediately stabbed Dachxcirk through his chest, and then pulled the blade back out, as Dachxcirk's now dead corpse disappeared, while the darkness inside Castle Remembrance was removed. The Heartless in the courtyard finally disappeared, as the Order's defenses cheered.

Nixalcti ran up to Oshujax, and hugged him, while giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you…Oshu." Oshujax laughed. "You're welcome." He returned the kiss to Nixalcti, and then fainted, obviously exhausted from the long battle with Dachxcirk.

jYexrem smiled. "I knew you could do it, Oshu."


	29. A Time Of Serenity And Normalcy

Hours later, Oshujax reawakened in the Rejuvenation Chamber. As soon as he did, he was awakened to the sight of Nixalcti waiting near him. "Nixy….I did it…" She smiled and then hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I really thought that you were going to die." Oshujax smiled. "I almost thought that you were going to become Dachxcirk's Heartless Queen….thank goodness that I realized his weakness." Nixalcti nodded. "Why couldn't you have done that sooner?" "I could have, I just needed some time to think about how I'd do it. Besides, I didn't really expect him to pull the 'I can make clones out of myself from using the darkness' trick."

Nixalcti chuckled, as she kissed Oshu on the cheek. "They're waiting for you." "Who?" "The Order. jYexrem's holding a celebration today." "For the successful defense?" "Yes. And he's making a public apology for his actions. You glory hog." Nixalcti then stuck out her tongue at Oshu, showing that she was playing around. "Well…" said Oshu as he rose from the bed he was laying on. "What are we waiting for?" "You're recovered that quick? Already?" "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeep." "Wow." "I know, right?" "You're epic, Oshu." They both laughed. "C'mon."

Nixalcti and Oshujax walked out of the Rejuvenation Chamber and toward the Ceremony Hall. Upstairs, downstairs, then back upstairs. "GAAH! So many stairs, WHY SO MANY!?" "Because we're taking the long way." "Why?" "Eye dee kay…eh, just teleport Oshu, we can talk later, we'll have more time on our hands." "Just as I thought." Oshu laughed, and then randomly teleported into different sections of the Castle, until ending up in the Ceremony Hall. "Hi guys!"

The Order was confused at first, until jYexrem began talking. "Oshujax! How you been, man?" "Eh, I've been better. So what're we here for again?" "Oh, right! Um, everyone, we all know about Oshujax, right?" The Order nodded. "Okay. Well, it turns out, that he did not betray us. And in the end, he is the one who has saved us all. My apologies, and my thanks, go to you Oshujax." The Order cheered, as Oshu shook his head. "I AM a glory hog, aren't I?" "Oh, and what's today, Rextly?" Rextly cleared his throat. "January 26." "Then it's official! Every January 26, we shall have Oshu Appreciation Day, in honor of his efforts to save us all from the Heartless outbreak! Thank you, for your great fight Oshu! I never doubted you for a second! Now how about we all go party in the BSS while Oshu shows everyone how to be a Guitar Hero?"

The Order rioted, with a cheer of approval, as they all rushed out to the Blank Shot Saloon, while Oshu teleported to the Blank Shot Saloon, ready on the stage, already playing as soon as the Order stepped in. Things had went back to normal.

The 18th Order saved. Dachxcirk, Broxcert, and Saixhrn dead. Oshujax being Oshujax without his time powers, showing that he was still the very same, even without his Time Staff. One thing has been learned from our hero in this story. It is not power that makes you a great warrior, but your wit and how you use it.

THE END! FINALLY, I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D GET HERE!


End file.
